One Life Story
by keikio455
Summary: U.A! Harry n'est pas l'élu, il est seulement un orphelin qui s'apprête à commencer sa première année à Poudlard. Venez-lire son histoire :p Futur Slash!
1. Prologue

Bonjour! ( ou bonsoir xD ) Ce-ci est ma première FanFiction, donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plait :P

Warning : Cette histoire va tranquillement se transformer en Slash, donc homophobes ne lisez-pas, car il risque d'avoir des relations entre 2 hommes.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, les personnages aussi.

* * *

><p>One Life Story<p>

Prologue

Dans un orphelinat situé à Londres, tous les enfants âgés de 11 ans et plus attendaient impatiemment le départ vers la gare de King Cross. Les plus jeunes disaient au revoir à leurs frères et sœurs ou leurs amis.

Cependant, un petit garçon, âgé de 11 ans, restait calmement dans son coin, loin de l'agitation de ses camarades. Effectivement, Harry Potter était un enfant très calme et timide. Il mesurait environ 4 pieds 9 et portait de grosses lunettes rondes qui attiraient les moqueries des autres orphelins. Ses cheveux brun foncé fessaient parfaitement ressortir ses yeux, aussi verts qu'un émeraude. Harry était issu d'une famille de sang-pur, malheureusement ceux-ci sont morts dans d'étranges circonstances, il y a 2 ans de cela. Donc, le jeune garçon fut emmené dans un orphelinat pour sorcier, car depuis que le seigneur des ténèbres est au pouvoir, plusieurs choses ont changé.

Premièrement, les moldus savent que les sorciers existent et il est strictement interdit qu'un sorcier et un moldu se reproduisent. Ensuite, les moldus qui naissent avec des facultés magiques sont obligés d'aller passer un test au Ministère de la Magie lorsqu'ils ont 17 ans. Si les capacités magiques d'un moldu sont égales ou en dessous des standards définis, celui-ci peut aller dans une école spéciale où il peut apprendre à utiliser la magie dans la vie de tous les jours pour, par exemple, faire la vaisselle. S'il est au-dessus des standards, le moldu se fait retirer ses pouvoirs magiques par un procédé extrêmement douloureux. Aussi, à cause du passé de Voldemort, les orphelins sorciers sont envoyés dans des orphelinats spécialement conçus pour accueillir de jeunes sorciers et ils y restent jusqu'à la fin de leur étude à Poudlard. Poudlard, école de sorcellerie dirigée par nul autre que Severus Snape. Et c'est là que le jeune Harry se rend pour sa première année, qui n'est que le début de cette histoire, l'histoire d'une vie.

* * *

><p>Voila le court prologue ^^ en espérant que vous l'avez aimé :p<p>

Une petite review ne serai pas de refus x) xD


	2. Chapitre 1

One Life Story

Chapitre 1

Aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour! Je vais enfin découvrir à quoi ressemble Poudlard. Cependant, je dois avouer que je suis un peu anxieux, car je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. J'ai peur de me perdre dans cette grande école, ou pire, ne pas avoir d'ami. Et si je n'étais pas assez intelligent pour réussir à suivre les cours? Et si le choixpeau magique ne réussi pas à me trouver une maison dans laquelle je pourrais m'intégrer facilement? Et si les plus vieux rient de moi? Tellement de questions et peu de réponses. Les plus vieux nous parlent toujours de Poudlard durant les vacances, mais ils ont tous des opinions différentes et c'est difficile de prévoir ce qui va arriver. Soudain une voix me sortit de mes pensées.

- Harry, c'est le temps de partir!

- D'accord Madame, mais où dois je-aller? Répondis-je. Je ne vois plus personne.

- Ils sont tous dans le salon, va les rejoindre.

Arrivé au salon, je vois que les enfant en âge d'aller à Poudlard sont alignés devant la cheminée.

- Potter! Héla la directrice. Tu es en retard!

- Désoler Madame.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Cependant, tu as manqué les explications. Alors, je vais te jumeler avec un élève plus vieux et celui-ci sera responsable de toi jusqu'à l'arrivée à l'école.

Je la regarde chercher dans les élèves restants pour trouver une âme assez charitable qui voudrait bien m'aider. Finalement, je suis jumelé avec un certain Olivier Dubois, je crois qu'il est en cinquième année. Il m'explique le fonctionnement de la poudre de cheminette, comme si je suis idiot. Arrivé à la gare, Olivier m'amène devant la plateforme 9 ¾. Je remarque que plus on avance vers la station, plus il y a d'aurors qui assurent la sécurité. Je crois qu'ils ont renforcé sécurité depuis depuis quelques d'années, car les moldus commencent à s'agiter. Arrivé à destination, Olivier prit son élan et disparu lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec le mur. Je sais à quoi m'attendre, mais je sens la peur monter tranquillement en moi. Mentalement parlant, c'est difficile de foncer dans un mur, même si on sait qu'on ne sera pas blessé. Je m'élance et ferme les yeux, je continue de courir jusqu'à ce que je sens un changement d'atmosphère. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais l'ambiance est différente lorsqu'on passe de l'autre côté du mur. En ouvrant les yeux, j'aperçois le train qui mène jusqu'à Poudlard. Il est gigantesque! Olivier me montre où je dois aller porter mes bagages et après on monte dans le train en direction de Poudlard. Le cinquième année me laisse seul pour aller rejoindre ses amis, donc je pars à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'en a aucun. Il faut dire que je suis dans les derniers élèves à être arrivé, c'est un peu de ma faute. Pendant que je passe dans les allées à la recherche d'un endroit tranquille, je regarde par les fenêtres pour tenter d'apercevoir mes futurs camarades de classe. Les premières années sont faciles à repérer, ils ont l'air un peu perdu, comme moi. Cependant, contrairement à moi, ils ont tous l'air d'avoir au moins une personne qu'ils connaissent. Je continue ma marche dans les allées et enfin je vois un compartiment occupé par une seule personne. D'où je suis, je ne peux pas bien le voir, cependant je peux dire que c'est un garçon avec des cheveux blond, presque blanc, qui sont collés à sa tête par un gel super puissant. Je suis sûr que si je passe ma main dans ses cheveux, elle resterait collée. Je n'aime pas trop aller àla rencontre de personne que je ne connait pas, mais bon je n'ai pas vraiment le choix si je ne veux pas passer tout le trajet debout à parcourir les allées. Je prends une grande respiration et rentre.

- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux m'assoir ici? Demande-ai-je

Il me regarde de haut en bas, puis hoche la tête. Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. J'aime bien les gens silencieux qui parlent seulement lorsque c'est nécessaire. Je suis moi-même très peu bavard et je déteste me tenir avec une personne qui parle pour ne rien dire. Je m'assois et regarde par la fenêtre. On est encore en gare, mais je sais que le départ est proche et je me permets de fermer mes yeux. Lorsque je les rouvre, je me rends compte que l'on est en mouvement, je confirme mes doutes en regardant par la fenêtre. Le garçon en face de moi me regarde, puis me dit :

- Ça fait environ 2 h 30 que nous sommes partis, j'allais te réveiller pour te dire de te préparer.

- Merci, répondis-je.

La conversation finit là. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. L'angoisse commence à monter peu à peu et pour me calmer, je regarde le magnifique paysage défiler devant mes yeux. Cependant, quelque chose me dérange : je peux sentir le regard du blond posé sur moi.

- Tu n'es pas très loquace, dit-il soudainement.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- D'habitude les autres n'arrêtent pas de me poser des questions.

- Ah. Dis-je sur un ton indifférent

- J't'aime bien, si tu veux tu peux être mon ami!

Bizarre comme demande d'amitié, mais bon, au moins je ne serai pas tout seul pour la rentrée.

- D'accord, répondis-je, je veux bien être ton ami. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, et toi?

- Moi c'est Draco Malefoy.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais me semble que j'ai déjà entendu son nom de famille quelque part...

- Dans quelle maison comptes-tu aller? Me demande-t-il

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Pour être honnête, je m'en fou un peu de la maison dans laquelle je suis placée.

- Moi, tous mes ancêtres sont allés à Serpentard. Dit-il avec fierté.

Pendant qu'il parle de ses ancêtres, je commence à me questionner sur quelle maison risque d'être la mienne pour les 7 prochaines années. Je peux rayer Gryffondor de la liste : je n'ai aucune des qualitées requises pour être dans cette maison. Un son strident me sortit de mes pensées. Nous sommes arrivés! Drago et moi sortons du train. La vue que nous avons en ce moment est tout simplement à couper le souffle. Nous pouvons apercevoir Poudlard au loin. Soudain, une voix s'écrit :

- Les premières années, veuillez me suivre!

Pas difficile de retrouver le propriétaire de cette voix, c'est un très grand homme. Il est plutôt dodu, pour ne pas dire obèse, et il y a une grosse barbe noire dans laquelle on pourrait cacher un hippogriffe. Après plusieurs appelles, nous nous dirigeons vers un grand lac où plusieurs barques nous attendent. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais plusieurs élèves dévisagent Drago et, par la même occasion, moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé attirer l'attention, mais je sens que je vais devoir m'y habituer si je suis l'ami de Drago. Le grand monsieur nous dit de nous assoir dans une barque deux par deux. Lorsque nous arrivons devant les portes menant à la grande salle. Une vieille sorcière nous explique le fonctionnement du choixpeau magique. Puis, nous entrons pour la première fois dans la grande salle. Tout le reste de l'école est attablé, cependant les assiettes sont vides. Il y a une ambiance joyeuse qui règne dans la pièce. Nous nous dirigeons tranquillement vers l'avant. Après la chanson du choixpeau, la professeure McGonagall commence l'appel des noms. Lorsque mon ami se fait appeler, des chuchotements s'élèvent dans la salle. Le choixpeau ne touche même pas à sa peau qu'il s'écrie :

- Serpentard!

Personne ne semble surpris de la rapidité de la réponse. Le blond se dirige tranquillement vers la table des serpentards et l'appel reprends. Rendu au P, je commence vraiment à stresser. Enfin, on appelle mon nom. Je me dirige lentement vers le tabouret. La professeure pose doucement le choixpeau sur ma tête. Soudain une voix s'élève.

- Ah! Un jeune Potter!

Je regarde autour de moi, mais personne ne semble attendre. La voix continue de parler.

- Ummm. Interssant, tes deux parents étaient à Griffondor, mais toi la maison qui saura le mieux te guider est...

- Serpantard! Crie-t-il à voix haute.

Je me dirige calmement vers la table où mon ami est assis. Je vois qu'il y a plus de place à côté de lui, donc je m'assis en face. Je regarde les derniers élèves être assignés à une maison. Je vois que le directeur à l'air de s'ennuyer. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'il a été un élément clé durant la Guerre. À l'orphelinat, il ne nous parle pas beaucoup de cet événement, mais on sait que c'est à ce moment qui Voldemort à pris le pouvoir. Lorsque la dernière personne s'assit, le directeur se lève et commence son discours

- Bonjour et bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année. Comme vous savez, je hais faire ce discours, donc je vais être bref : interdiction d'aller dans la forêt interdite. Pour les nouveaux, si vous avez des questions, demander aux préfets de vos maisons.

Il tape des mains et la nourriture apparaît le long des tables. Au moins le mot d'entré fut court.

* * *

><p>Voilà le premier chapitre ^^ J'innove pas vraiment, mais il y a encore 2-3 chapitres de ''mise en contexte'' En espérant que vous avez aimé :p Le prochain chapitre sera fort probablement publié dans 1 semaine ^^.<p>

RAR

zorrinette78: Ouais y'a plein de questions :p mais y'a aussi pleins de réponses qui arrivent xD merci pour ton commentaire ^^ , mais comment on fait pour autoriser les rewiews anonymes ? ^^'''

Krix27: Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre :p

stormtrooper2: Merci pour ton commentaire instructif ^^, mais je tiens à écrire cette histoire au présent. Malheureusement, la concordance des temps n'est pas mon point fort ==

Chaeos: C'est grand 5 pied 3 ? xD Je sais pas trop c'est quoi comme grandeur, mais comme je mesure 5 pied 8 et que je me trouve de grandeur moyenne, je me suis dit que 5 pouces de plus petit que moi, c'était considéré comme de la taille d'un petit enfant de 11 ans xD

Estelle Uzumaki: Merci^^ j'espère que t'as toujours le goût de continuer à lire après ce chapitre ^^'' je suis assez débutante dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction, dans y doit surement y avoir beaucoup de coquilles xD

elie1sa: Merci beaucoup^^ en espérant que tu aimes la différence xD

fuhatsu: Voilà la suite xD Comme tu peux voir, le chapitre fut un peu plus long que le prologue xD


	3. Chapitre 2

Comme il est 1h du matin et que j'arrive pas à dormir, j'ai décidé de poster ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu :p En espérant que vous allez aimé ^^

* * *

><p>One Life Story<p>

Chapitre 2

Après le repas, les préfets nous dirigent vers la salle commune de serpentard. Arrivé devant un mur d'apparence ordinaire, un des préfets donne le mot de passe :

-Serpentigena

En entrant, je remarque que la pièce est faite en longueur et que les murs et le plafond sont faits de pierre brute. De plus, on peut voir des lampes rondes et verdâtres suspendues par des chaines. Il y a aussi une cheminée, au milieu de la pièce, avec plusieurs fauteuils alentour. Ils nous expliquent vaguement le déroulement de demain. Le petit-déjeuner est servi à partir de 7 h 30 et les cours commencent à 9 h. Cependant demain nous devons être dans la grande salle à 7 h, car ils veulent nous donner nos horaires avant les autres années. Ensuite, le préfet commence à nous lire la répartition des chambres. Heureusement, je suis placé avec Drago et 2 garçons dont je ne me souviens plus du nom. Nous descendons un escalier en forme de colimaçon, pour finalement déboucher sur un long corridor où l'on peut apercevoir plusieurs portes.

- Bien, maintenant je vous laisse trouver votre chambre, déclare le préfet.

Euh... Une seconde, comme veut-il que l'on sache laquelle est notre chambre si l'on ne sait pas où elle est? Il semble voir la confusion que cette annonce a emmenée, car il continue :

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, les portes sont ensorcelées pour que seulement les résidents puissent entrer. Sur ce, bonne nuit

Et il remonte les escaliers. Une fois le choc passé, tous les élèves se précipitent vers la première porte. Je m'en vais pour les suivre lorsque Drago me tire et m'emmène vers la dernière porte. Voyant mon air sceptique, il déclare :

- Les chambres des premières années sont toujours situées au fond, les chambres les plus proches de l'escalier sont celles des septièmes années.

- Comment ça?

- Durant la Guerre, c'était plus pratique. En cas d'attaque, les plus expérimentés sortaient plus vite pour défendre le château et ceux avec le moins d'expérience restaient en sureté.

- Comment sais-tu cela? Demande-ai-je, surpris.

- Disons que j'ai certains contacts.

Il ne semble pas vouloir en dire plus, donc j'arrête de lui poser des questions... Pour l'instant. Après avoir essayé d'ouvrir 3-4 portes, nous tombons finalement sur la bonne. Lorsque nous entrons, il n'y a encore personne. Nos affaires, ainsi que plusieurs uniformes aux couleurs de notre maison, sont déjà placées à côté de nos lits. Alors, je commence tranquillement à placer mes vêtements dans l'armoire placée à côté de mon lit. Lorsque j'ai fini, les autres ne sont toujours pas arrivés et j'en profite pour regarder à quoi ressemble l'endroit où je vais rester pendant 10 mois. Bizarrement, l'endroit est en forme de cercle, les lits sont placés à distante égale et il y a 2 portes, une menant à la salle de bain et l'autre au couloir. Les couvres-lit sont aux couleurs de serpentard et les rideaux qui l'entour les lits sont fabriqués dans un tissu argenté. Les murs sont recouverts d'une tapisserie verte et il n'y a aucune fenêtre, car on est quand même situé en dessous d'un lac. Des bruits de pas me sortent de ma contemplation des lieux. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre, je me retourne pour voir nos colocataires et Drago continue de ranger ses affaires, indifférent aux nouveaux arrivants. Soudain, une personne volante non identifiée se précipite sur nous.

- Salut! Moi c'est Blaise, dit-il d'un ton enjoué, je...

Il arrête de parler tout d'un coup et regarde Drago bizarrement.

- Oh mon Dieu! Nous sommes dans le même dortoir que le fils de Lucius Malefoy! S'exclame-t-il en me regardant.

Lucius Malefoy... son nom me dit quelque chose, mais comme je n'arrive pas à me rappeler, je me contente de hocher les épaules. Voyant mon indifférence à cette nouvelle, le prénommé Blaise se retourne Drago et lui demande :

- Comment va notre premier ministre préféré? Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu as déjà rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ton père est-il toujours son bras droit comme à l'époque de la Guerre? Et...

Alors, Lucius Malefoy est le premier ministre et le bras droit du Lord, normale que son nom me disait de quoi. Avec toute l'agitation causée par Blaise, je n'ai pas remarqué l'autre personne. Je le salue poliment, mais il ne me répond que par un hochement de tête. Le nouvel arrivant est un peu plus grand que moi et ses cheveux sont aussi noirs qu'un corbeau. Je ne peux pas bien déterminer la couleur de ses yeux à cause de la noirceur, mais je crois qu'ils sont brun foncé. Sans même se préoccuper de Drago et Blaise, il part dans la salle de bain. Tant mieux s'il n'est pas un moulin à parole comme l'autre. Je m'installe sur mon lit et sort mon pyjama pour aller me prépare lorsque le noiraud sortira. En attendant, je m'allonge et ferme les yeux, mais impossible de me concentrer à cause de Blaise qui n'a pas arrêté avec ses questions. Je plains Drago, peut-être devrai-je l'aider?...Nah! À la place, je vais écouter.

- Alors, tu as vraiment rencontré le Seigneur?Demande Blaise, la voix remplie d'admiration.

- Oui! Ça fait minimum 5 fois que je te le dis! Le ton employer par Drago montre qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de patience.

- Wow, tu as rencontré le Lord noir. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour seulement l'apercevoir.

Finalement, je vais l'aider, car leur conversation n'est pas très intéressante.

- Euh... Excuse-moi Zabini, mais je crois que Drago n'aime pas trop tes questions. Dis-je sur un ton un peu incertain.

Je ne suis pas très bon pour faire du sociale, je crois que c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas d'ami à l'orphelinat et que je n'aime pas les personnes qui parlent trop, comme Blaise.

- T'es qui toi, demande-t-il, son assistant personnel?

- Euh... Je.. Commence-ai-je, mais Drago me coupe.

- Non, lui c'est mon ami et il a raison, j'aime pas trop qu'on me pose des questions.

Blaise s'en va ranger ses affaires en boudant.

Drago me remercie, puis il sort un livre. Enfin, un peu de tranquillité. J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme le blond, mais malheureusement l'orphelinat ne veut pas qu'on emmène des livres à Poudlard. Alors, je sors un de mes manuels scolaires, celui de potion. J'ai un pressentiment que cette matière va être ma préférée, car je trouve les potions fascinantes. Tout ce qu'on est capable de faire grâce à elles, c'est incroyable. Lorsque notre colocataire au nom inconnu sort de la salle de bain, je m'empresse d'y aller. 2 minutes plus tard, je sors en pyjama. Drago me regarde d'un air surpris.

- Tu voulais seulement te changer? Demande-t-il,

- Oui, je prends ma douche le matin.

- Tu aurais pu te changer ici, dit-il gentiment.

- Je préfère pas, je suis un peu pudique, répondis-je en rougissant un peu.

- D'accord, c'est ton choix. Mais arrange-toi pour passer avant moi, car quand je prends ma douche, ça prend minimum 1h le soir et le matin je prends minimum 30 minutes pour m'arranger.

Il se lève et s'empare de la salle de bain avant même que Blaise ne puisse protester. Tandis que moi je vais me coucher. Je ne peux m'empêcher de comparer ce lit avec mon lit à l'orphelinat : il est bien plus confortable et ne grince pas. Confortablement installé, je m'endors rapidement.

* * *

><p>Voilà le deuxième chapitre ^^ En espérant que vous aimez toujours xD Merci beaucoup pour les rewiews et continué d'en écrire s'il vous plait ^^ Le prochain chapitre dans encore 1 semaine!<p>

P.s : Je me suis rendu compte que c'est possible de répondre directement à une review ^^''' Je sais chu pas très vite xD


	4. Chapitre 3

One Life Story

Chapitre 3

Il est 6 h et je viens juste de me faire réveiller par un Blaise qui cogne comme un défoncé sur la porte de la salle de bain.

As-tu bientôt fini! Hurle-t-il à la porte. Ça fait déjà 20 minutes que t'es dans cette pièce!

- Oui oui, 2 secondes j'ai bientôt finit, répond la voix de Drago.

Blaise, exaspérer retourne dans son lit. 2 minutes plus tard, il ronfle. Je remarque aussi que l'autre garçon n'est pas là, il est surement déjà dans la salle commune. Drago sort et je profite du fait que Blaise est endormi pour aller prendre ma douche. Lorsque je ressors, il est 6 h 40 et Blaise est toujours endormi. Drago le regarde et me demande :

- Devrai-t-on le réveiller?

- Nah... Répondis-je d'une voix moqueuse. Il est plus agréable à fréquenter lorsqu'il dort.

Suite à ma réponse, nous sortons sans faire de bruit et marchons en direction de la grande salle. Une chance que Drago est avec moi, sinon je me serais perdu. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu curieux de savoir comment ça se fait, qu'il connait aussi bien le château, mais je n'ose pas lui demander. En chemin vers la grande salle, nous croisons un groupe de 3 personnes, 2 garçons et une fille. Un des garçons, le rouquin, regarde Drago avec un air... mauvais, voire carrément agressif. On dirait qu'il se retient de ne pas lui sauter à la gorge tandis que Drago, lui, le regarde avec un air de supériorité.

- C'est qui eux? Questionne-ai-je après qu'ils soient partis.

- Le rouquin, c'est Ron Weasley et l'autre gars c'est Neville Londubat. Quand t-à la fille, je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Pourquoi Weasley te regarde-t-il comme si... comme s'il voulait te tuer?

- En fait, ce n'est pas à moi personnellement dont il en veut, mais à ma famille. Les Weasley sont des traitres à leurs sang et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagna la Guerre, ils furent considérés comme des moldus. Arthur Weasley, le père de Ron, perdit son poste au Ministère et ils furent obligés de s'exiler dans le monde moldu. Alors que les Malefoy furent ensevelis d'or pour avoir été fidèles à leur maitre. Cependant, le Lord ne considère pas les enfants responsables des actes de leurs parents et il leur permit de venir étudier à Poudlard. Explique-t-il d'un ton nonchalant. De plus, il y a toujours eu une rivalité entre les Malefoy et les Weasley.

Après ce mini discours, nous arrivons dans la grande salle. Elle est presque vide, seuls les élèves de première année sont attablés, tout impatients de débuter leur première journée de cours. Nous nous dirigeons vers la table des serpentards, et j'aperçois notre colocataire assied tout seul. Je tire Drago par la manche pour aller le rejoindre, je n'aie pas le goût d'aller m'assoir à côté de gens bruyants et bavards. Nous nous asseyons silencieusement et attendons patiemment de recevoir nos horaires. À 7 h, pile, plusieurs hiboux rentrent dans la grande salle en même temps et chacun d'eux dépose un parchemin devant un élève précis. Mes mains tremblent un peu au moment où j'ouvre le papier.

_Horaire de Harry Potter_

_1re année_

_Lundi :_

_9 h - 10 h 30 : Potions_

_10 h 40 – 12 h 10 : Botanique_

_12 h 10 -1 h30 : Déjeuner_

_1 h 40 – 2 h 10 : Initiation à la Magie noire_

_2 h 20 – 3 h 50 : Métamorphose_

…

Bon je regarderai le reste plus tard. Je jette un coup d'œil discret au parchemin de Drago, et nous n'avons pas du tout le même horaire. Voyant mon air déçu, Drago me demande ce que j'ai.

-Je ne suis dans aucun de tes cours, répondis-je tristement.

Il prend mon horaire et la compare à la sienne, puis il se lève et s'en va parler au directeur, alias Severus Snape. Il attire quelques regards curieux, mais la plupart son concentrer sur leurs horaires. D'où je suis, je ne peux rien entendre de la conversation. Lorsqu'il revient à mes côtés, il déclare d'un ton enjoué :

- Problème résolu!

En disant cela, il me passe son horaire. C'est rendu une copie conforme à la mienne! Je le regarde d'un air étonné et lui demande :

- Comment as-tu réussi cela?

- C'est quelques fois pratique que le directeur de Poudlard soit aussi un grand d'ami de mon père, dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

- J'ai l'impression que tu connais toutes les personnes influentes du monde magique.

- Pas tous, mais quasiment.

En disant cela, son sourire s'agrandit un peu. Je remarque aussi que notre colocataire nous regarde avec… curiosité. Depuis hier, c'est la première fois que je vois une émotion quelconque dans son regard. Lorsque je m'apprête à lui parler, le directeur me coupe.

- Comme vous le savez, c'est une tradition que les tous les élèves de premières années reçoivent un cours de Vol, récite-t-il d'une voix froide et monotone. Donc, à la dernière période, veuillez vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch directement. Les autres élèves devraient arriver d'ici peu.

Lorsqu'il finit de parler, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrent, je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'elles étaient fermées. On peut apercevoir plusieurs élèves rentrés et s'asseoir à leur table respective. Celles-ci se remplissent très rapidement, tout impatientes de commencer une nouvelle année. Les plats apparaissent devant nous. Je suis étonnée par la variété des plats. À l'orphelinat, le même repas est servi à tout le monde. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les orphelins en âge d'aller à Poudlard n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre lorsqu'ils reviennent. Ayant fini mon repas, je tente de discuter avec notre colocataire de chambre.

- Euh. Salut, je suis Harry Potter, me présentai-je.

- Hn, moi c'est Théodore Nott.

Sa réponse est froide, ça paraît qu'il ne veut pas continuer la conversation. De tout façon, je sais le plus important : son nom. Je n'étais pas pour l'appeler notre colocataire tout le long de l'année. Drago, ayant terminé son petit-déjeuner, me tire doucement par la manche pour me faire comprendre qu'il veut s'en aller. Nous sortons de la grande salle et il est environ 8 h 30. Tout à coup, il déclare :

- Je ne veux pas trop me tenir avec ce Nott.

- Pourquoi, demande-ai-je, il ne te harcèle pas comme certains.

- Peut-être, mais j'ai entendu certaines… rumeurs à propos de sa famille.

- Comme?

- Je ne peux pas vraiment en parler, mais en gros sa famille à une dette envers Fenrir Greyback. Ne me demande pas plus de détails.

Ce nom ne me dit rien, mais juste en voyant Drago frisonné en le prononçant, je comprends qu'il est dangereux et que je n'aimerais pas être à la place des Nott. Tranquillement, nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots quand je me rends compte que j'ai oublié mon sac au dortoir.

- Attend Drago! Dis-je soudainement, je dois retourner au dortoir, j'ai oublié mon sac ce matin.

- D'accord, je t'accompagne, mais dépêchons-nous il reste seulement 15 minutes avant le début du cours.

Nous accélérons le pas et rendu dans le dortoir, je remarque que Blaise est encore entrain de dormir. En sortant, je claque la porte en espérant que ça le réveillera. Lorsque nous rentrons dans la classe de potion, il ne reste plus qu'une minute avant le début du cours. Pourtant, il n'y a aucun professeur. Nous nous dirigeons vers le seul comptoir libre qui se situe à l'avant de la classe. Drago commence déjà à faire bouillir de l'eau dans son chaudron alors que le cours n'est même pas commencé! À 9 h pile, la porte claque dans un bruit assourdissant. Tous les élèves se retournent pour voir le directeur faire une entrée théâtrale. Des murmures commencent à s'élever dans la classe.

- Silence! Je vais être votre professeur de potion cette année, car l'autre que j'ai engagé était trop incompétent, dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. Dix point pour Serpentard grâce à monsieur Malfoy. Maintenant, au travail, préparer une potion pour soigner les furoncles.

Puis, il s'en va s'assoir à son bureau, sans un mot d'un plus. Cependant, je me rappelle avoir lu quelque chose sur cette potion hier soir. Je sors mon livre de potion et tombe sur la page qui explique sa préparation. Je fais bouillir de l'eau et commence tranquillement ma potion. Selon le livre, il ne faut pas plus que 30 minutes pour la terminer. Après 25 minutes, j'ai fini. Je regarde autour de moi et il y a seulement Drago qui a aussi terminé. Je le vois prendre un flacon vide dans l'armoire, verser un échantillon de sa potion et aller porter le tout sur le bureau de Snape. J'en fais de même. Cependant, au moment où je pose le flacon, Snape relève les yeux et semble surpris.

- Potter?

- Oui monsieur?

- Rien, retourne t'assoir et 10 points pour serpentard, ta potion est parfaite.

L'avant-midi passe rapidement et sans incident. Au déjeuner, j'aperçois Blaise venir nous rejoindre. Il nous engueule un peu pour ne pas l'avoir réveillé ce matin, mais bien vite il recommence à harceler Drago. À la fin du déjeuner, nous nous dirigeons vers le cours d'initiation à la magie noire. Ce cours a été mis en place lorsque Voldemort prit le contrôle du Royaume-Uni et je dois avouer que l'appréhende cette heure, car je n'ai jamais lancé de sort de ma vie. Arrivé dans la classe, je remarque qu'il n'y a aucun bureau ni aucune chaise. C'est juste une grande salle vide avec quelques miroirs. Au milieu de la pièce, il y a un homme d'environ 40 ans qui semble attendre patiemment que tous les élèves soient rentrés. Puis il se met à parler.

- Bon après - midi, mon nom est Adrian Auditore. Je serai votre professeur d'initiation à la magie noire. Je suis d'origine italienne, mais ça fait 20 ans que je suis venu m'installer en Angleterre. Assez parlé de moi. Aujourd'hui, malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas commencer à nous entrainer parce que la plupart d'entre vous n'ont pas eu un cours de sortilège cette avant-midi. De plus, ce cours ne convient pas à tout le monde. Seulement les plus puissants et ceux ayant le plus de potentiel seront encore dans cette classe à la fin de l'année. Ces heureux élus auront la chance de continuer leur apprentissage de la magie noire. En fait, ici ce n'est pas vraiment un cours, mais plus un camp de sélection. Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un peu de théorie, assoyiez-vous en cercle.

Je dois avouer que la magie noire est vraiment très intéressante, mais semble très complexe aussi. J'espère pouvoir continuer mes études en magie noire l'année prochaine. Le cours est fini et nous nous dirigeons vers le terrain de Quidditch pour le cours de vol sur balais. Drago frime un peu sur le fait qu'il sait déjà comment voler et que sont père lui as appris à voler et qu'il est sur que l'année prochaine il fera partit de l'équipe de serpentard et blablabla. Finalement, madame Bibine arrive et Drago se tait enfin.

- Alors aujourd'hui, je vais vous apprendre à voler correctement sur un balai. Premièrement, placé votre paume gauche au-dessus de votre balai et dite : Up

Après le premier essai, je me retrouve avec un balai dans mes mains. Tous les autres, à part Drago, sont entrain de se débattre avec leurs balais qui ne semblent pas vouloir coopérer. Après 10 minutes, tout le monde à son balai en main. Madame Bibine nous montre comment nous envoler. Lorsque tout le groupe est dans les airs et que tous ont un certain équilibre, la prof nous explique les règles du jeu ballon-chasseur. Puis, après que les équipes soient formées, elle lance un ballon en l'air. Weasley n'arrête pas de lancer le ballon en direction de Drago, espérant le faire tomber, mais sans succès. Trop tôt à mon goût, le cours se termine. Le soir, étendu dans mon lit, je repense à cette première journée et j'ai hâte d'être demain.

* * *

><p>Voilà le chapitre 3 ^^. En espérant que vous aimez toujours et n'oublier pas de reviewer s'il vous plait :p Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre au cour de la semaine ^^<p>

P.s : Voldemort arrive dans le chapitre 6 :p


	5. Chapitre 4

One Life Story

Chapitre 4

3-4 mois sont passés depuis la rentrée. J'aime vraiment la vie à Poudlard, les cours sont tous très intéressants. Cependant, les professeurs Snape et Auditore me font en peu peur. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils surveillent le moindre de mes gestes, ils me corrigent à la moindre erreur et j'ai même l'impression qu'il m'espionne en cachette. À part le fait que je deviens peut-être paranoïaque, je me suis habitué à la vie à l'école de sorcellerie. Mais, malheureusement, les vacances de Noël approchent et je vais devoir retourner à l'orphelinat, car seulement les enfants âgés de plus de 15 ans ont le droit de rester à l'école pour les fêtes. Je vais devoir quitter Drago pendant 2 semaines et , même si je ne l'avouais jamais à voix haute, Blaise aussi va me manquer. Malgré son comportement quelque peu… extraverti, je me suis surpris à trouver sa présence acceptable, voire agréable. Pendant 2 semaines je ne vais plus entendre ces deux-là se chicaner pour prendre la salle de bain. Je me suis aussi beaucoup rapproché de Théo, malgré son air froid, il peut être d'agréable compagnie. Cependant, Drago ne l'aime toujours pas et je suis quasiment obligé de me cacher pour pouvoir discuter avec lui. Je suis entrain de faire ma valise lorsque Drago déclare :

- Je ne voulais pas vraiment t'en parler, mais j'ai envoyé une lettre à mon père pour lui demander si tu pouvais venir au manoir pour les vacances. Il vient de me répondre et la réponse est positive! De plus, il a dit qu'il s'occupe de régler les papiers avec ton orphelinat.

Je le regarde plein d'espoir.

- Je vais pouvoir venir chez toi?

- Oui! C'est génial, n'est-ce pas? J'ai hâte de te montrer le manoir Malfoy, il y a même un terrain de Quidditch où on va pouvoir voler!

Depuis le cours de vol, je rêve de pouvoir remonter sur un balai cette année. Je deviens un peu rêveur, mais Drago me sort de mes pensées.

- Harry, commence-t-il, je sais que c'est surement un sujet délicat, mais j'aimerai savoir ce qui est arrivé à tes parents...

- En fait, je ne sais pas.

Il paraît surpris, alors je continue :

- Le dernier souvenir que j'ai, c'est un monsieur qui est venu me porter à l'orphelinat. Je ne me rappelle de rien de ma vie avant mes 9 ans. Les médicomages ont dit que c'était surement parce que j'étais traumatisé et que ma magie a effacé ma mémoire. Heureusement, je savais encore parler, marcher lire et écrire. Mais sinon je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes parents ni de ce qu'il leur est arrivé. De plus, les employés de l'orphelinat ont toujours refusé de répondre à mes questions.

- Et tu n'es pas curieux d'en savoir plus?

- Non, pas vraiment, si j'ai oublié volontairement il y a une raison. Par contre, c'est sûr que des fois j'aimerais bien me rappeler de mes parents et des personnes que j'ai connues avant mon amnésie. En tout cas, bonne nuit Drago.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Le lendemain, c'est le dernier jour avant les vacances. Drago se plaint qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi on doit aller en classe alors qu'il reste seulement 1 journée. En avant-midi, on a Sortilège et Initiation à la magie noire. C'est pas très relax comme début de journée, mais au moins l'après-midi est pas pire : Potion et Histoire. Le cours que je préfère, après Potion, est bien sur le cours d'IMN ( Initiation à la magie noire). Il reste seulement une quinzaine d'élèves et quasiment tous sont de serpentard, à l'exception de Neville Londubat : le seul gryffondor. Cependant, ce cours est vraiment épuisant, le pire c'est qu'on apprend les bases et cela demande une énorme quantité de magie brute. Après une douche rapide, je me dirige vers la grande salle, Drago est encore dans la salle de bain. Théo est déjà arrivé et je m'assois à côté de lui.

- Salut, lui dis-je

- Allo Harry

- Tu restes où pendant les vacances?

- Je ne sais pas encore, mon père est censé m'envoyer une lettre aujourd'hui pour me dire où je vais passer mes vacances...

- Mais comment vas-tu faire si tu restes à Poudlard? Le délai pour signer la liste est passé depuis 2 semaines!

- En fait, pour être plus précis, je ne sais pas si je vais aller chez moi ou au manoir Riddle avec Greyback.

- Oh

Je crois que c'est la première fois que Théo dit à voix haute qu'il y a un rapport entre sa famille et Greyback. Malgré ma curiosité, je n'ose pas lui poser plus de questions. Drago, peu enjoué à l'idée de s'asseoir proche de Théo, vient nous rejoindre, suivi rapidement de Blaise. Comme d'habitude, commence à parler, mais personne ne l'écoute jamais. À la fin du petit-déjeuner, Drago et moi, nous en allons au cours de sortilège. La première heure passe rapidement, car on pratique les sortilèges appris depuis le début de l'année. Cependant, la dernière demi-heure passe super lentement, le prof commence à nous expliquer ce que nous allons faire durant l'autre moitié de l'année et blablabla. Je crois que j'ai failli m'endormir, une chance que Drago était là pour me réveiller avec un coup de coude bien placé dans l'abdomen.

Alléluia, il nous laisse partir. Maintenant, en route pour IMN! Lorsqu'on rentre dans la pièce, le prof n'est pas encore arrivé, ce qui est une première. Ça fait 2 minutes que le cours est censé être commencé, mais Auditore n'est pas encore là... Tout le monde est sur ses gardes, il y a quelque chose de pas normal. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un bruit assourdissant nous fait tous sursauter. Pourtant, il n'y a rien. Quelques secondes plus tard, le même bruit se produit, mais beaucoup plus intense. Par pur réflexe, je dresse un bouclier devant moi, comme la plupart des élèves. Le son se rapproche de plus en plus et puis soudainement, plus rien. J'en profite pour renforcer mon bouclier, alors que 2 ou 3 élèves l'enlèvent pensant le danger parti. Tout à coup, le mur du fond explose. Les débris revolent vers nous, les étudiants ayant baissé leur garde se retrouvent ensevelis. Alors que la poussière retombe, j'aperçois une forme canine. Mais elle est bien plus grosse qu'un loup ou un chien normal. Je la vois qui s'apprête à bondir et, encore une fois par pur réflexe, je me baisse en entrainant Drago avec moi. L'ombre passe juste au-dessus de moi et fonce dans le mur. En entrant en contact avec le mur, elle devient une espèce de fumée noire épaisse pour finalement se volatiliser. Je regarde en l'entour de moi et remarque qu'il reste seulement 10 personnes sur 15. Personne n'ose bouger pour aller aider les autres. Sans que nous nous y attendions, une personne rentre en applaudissant. Nous nous retournons rapidement pour voir le professeur Auditore.

- Félicitation à tous ceux qui sont encore debout!Dit-il. Maintenant, aller aider ceux qui sont dans les débris.

Tous se précipitent vers la montagne de pierre, moi y compris. Dès que nous avons le dos tourné, je sens un sort me frapper. Ensuite, le noir total. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement, la lumière est trop intense. Quand mes yeux se sont habitués, je m'assois lentement sur le lit et regarde aux alentours. Tous ceux de IMN sont allongés dans des lits adjacents au mien. Je peux voir une vieille femme engueuler le professeur d'IMC.

- Pourquoi avez-vous lancé un sort de sommeil à tous vos étudiants! Est vous inconscient, ce sont des étudiants qui ne pouvaient même pas se défendre..

Elle fut coupée par la voix cassante du notre professeur.

- Remettons cette discussion à plus tard, ils commencent à se réveiller.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, il continue.

- Comme la plupart d'entre vous êtes réveillés, et que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à attendre ceux qui ne le sont pas encore, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai attaqué lorsque vous aviez le dos tourné. Votre erreur est que votre ennemi, moi en l'occurrence, n'était pas hors d'état de nuire. Je vous ai attaqué, donc vous deviez vous assurer que je ne pouvais plus vous nuire. Après les vacances de Noël, je ne veux plus d'erreurs de ce genre. En passant, vous pouvez dire à ceux qui étaient enfouis dans les débris qu'ils sont virer du cours.

Il part de l'infirmerie sans un mot de plus. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que 10 personnes assistant au cours IMN : Moi, Drago, Neville Londubat, Blaise, Théo, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis, Daphné Grenngrass et Ethan Middleton. Pendant le déjeuner, personne ne parle, même pas Blaise! Nous sommes trop choqués de ce qui est arrivé. De plus, il dit qu'il va le refaire après les vacances. Le silence est interrompu par un hibou qui apporte une lettre à Drago. Celui-ci semble sortir de ses pensées et ouvre la lettre avec empressement. À la fin de sa lecture, il semble avoir retrouvé un certain enthousiasme, puis il me dit :

- C'est bon Harry, tout est réglé! Tu viens passer les vacances chez moi!

- Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de remercier ton père, dis-je.

Blaise, qui normalement aurait crié au scandale, reste stoïque à cette annonce. Ce qui nous surprend. L'après-midi passe rapidement. Durant le cours de potion, Londubat a encore fait exploser son chaudron au grand malheur du professeur Snape. Et pendant le cours d'histoire, j'ai dormi tout le long, trop épuisé de ma journée. Je ne prends même pas le temps de diner et je m'en vais tout de suite au lit. Le lendemain, je suis brutalement réveillé par un Drago qui court dans tous les sens.

- Harry! Grouille-toi! Le train part dans 30 minutes!

Et merde, je saute hors de mon lit et m'habille rapidement. Drago ne prend même pas le temps de s'arranger! Ses cheveux blonds, normalement collés sur sa tête à cause du gel, encadrent doucement son visage et font ressortir encore plus ses yeux gris. Il est bien plus beau comme ça. Nous arrivons juste à temps pour l'embarcation. Après 3 h de route, nous arrivons enfin à la gare. Je suis un peu stressé à l'idée de rencontrer le père à Drago qui est, soit dit en passant, le premier ministre et le bras droit du Lord. Je suis Drago pendant qu'il cherche son père. Finalement, nous le retrouvons un peu à l'écart. Nerveux, je m'approche avec Drago.

- Père! Crie-t-il, joyeusement

- Bonjour fils, répond-il en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Auras-tu changé d'allure par hasard?

- Non, c'est juste que ce matin Harry et moi nous sommes levés un peu en retard.

À la mention de mon prénom, il semble prendre conscience de ma présence.

- Bonjour monsieur Potter, j'espère que vous allez apprécier votre séjour chez nous.

- Merci monsieur Malfoy de m'héberger chez vous, dis-je poliment.

- Maintenant, donné moi vos mains nous allons transplanté.

Drago lui présente sa main sans hésiter. Quelques secondes plus tard, je lui sers la main. J'ai l'impression qu'un crochet m'a attrapé par le nombril. Ma tête tourbillonne et, soudainement, tout s'arrête. Nous ne sommes plus à la gare, mais dans une vallée et au loin on peut apercevoir un château. Il y a une calèche qui nous attend. Nous montons dedans et c'est seulement lorsque qu'on arrive devant la grosse bâtisse, je comprends que le ''château '' est aussi le manoir Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Voila le chapitre 4 ^^ Plus que 2 chapitres avant l'arrivé du temps attendu Voldy xD En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plû et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ^^ :p<p>

P.s Estie que c'est gossant des mouches quand t'essaie de faire qqc pis qui en as toujours une qui vient juste à côté de ton oreille . ( Dsl pour ce commentaire un peu nowhere, mais bon xD )


	6. Chapitre 5

One Life Story

Chapitre 5

Je viens de terminer de m'installer dans la chambre d'ami, située à côté de celle à Drago. Je suis impressionné par le luxe que dégage le manoir Malfoy. Ma chambre ne fait pas exception. La pièce est de taille normale, mais on peut facilement deviner que le mobilier est assez dispendieux. Le lit double est recouvert un drap de soie noir avec plusieurs coussins d'un bleu clair. Les murs sont couleur crème ce qui fait paraître la pièce plus grande que ce qu'elle est réellement. Il y a aussi une grande fenêtre d'où l'on peut voir J'entends quelqu'un frappé doucement à la porte. C'est Drago, il me dit que le dîner est servi. Nous descendons les escaliers pour nous rentre à la salle à manger. Le père de Drago est déjà assis. Il y a trois assiettes déjà placées, nous commençons à manger en silence. Finalement, M. Malfoy engage une discussion :

- Alors, comment a été votre première moitié d'année?

- Super bien! J'ai les meilleures notes dans toutes les classes à l'exception de Potion et IMC, Harry me bat dans ces matières. À part ça, j'ai vraiment hâte à l'année prochaine pour pouvoir faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch. Il y a aussi un Weasley qui n'arrête pas d'essayer de rabaisser notre famille, mais je lui en fais voir de tout les couleurs...

- Et vous M. Potter, comment trouvez-vous Poudlard?

Je suis surpris qu'il coupe son fils pour m'adresser la parole. Poliment, je réponds :

- L'école est magnifique, ça peut paraître bizarre, mais je me sens chez moi là-bas.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul qui considérer Poudlard comme son chez soi... Drago, coupe-t-il soudainement, comment se porte Severus?

- Bien père, malgré le fait que Londubat n'arrête pas de faire exploser des chaudrons durant les cours.

- Et connaissant Severus, je plains Londubat.

Le reste du dîner se passe en silence. À la fin du repas, un elfe de maison vient desservir la table.

- Drago, si tu me cherches je vais être dans mon bureau. Mais essaye de ne pas venir me déranger pour rien.

- Bien père, mais avant que tu partes, je voudrai savoir si Harry et moi pouvons aller voler?

- Si M. Potter sait voler, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, mais je veux que vous soyez de retour lorsqu'il fera noir. Ce qui vous laisse un bon 2 h.

Sans attendre 1 seconde de plus, Drago m'entraine brusquement vers l'entrée, nous nous habillons rapidement avant de sortir. Arrivé à l'extérieur, je remarque qu'à côté de la demeure il y a un énorme jardin. Puis, un peu plus loin, je peux apercevoir petit terrain de Quidditch. En fait, il est de la même grandeur que celui de Poudlard, la différence est qu'il n'y a pas d'estrades. Après 1 h 30 de vol, nous revenons tranquillement vers le manoir et je m'endors rapidement. 5 jours sont passés et c'est relativement tranquillement au manoir Malfoy, tous les jours Drago et moi sortons voler 2-3h avant de renter exténué et les joues rouges à cause du vent froid de l'hiver. Il m'apprend tranquillement comment jouer au Quiddtich pour que l'année prochaine je puisse faire parties de l'équipe avec lui. Selon mon ami, je devrai être attrapeur à cause de ma taille fine et ma rapidité. Nous revenons de notre ''entrainement '' habituel lorsque Drago se précipite à l'intérieur en voyant un grand monsieur rentrer. Je le suis rapidement à l'intérieur pour finalement découvrir notre directeur et professeur de potion sur le bord de la porte.

- Bonjour Drago, sais-tu où se trouve ton père? Demande-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Il est dans son bureau, mais tu n'étais pas censé arriver demain, pour Noël?

- Effectivement, mais j'ai décidé de venir rentre une petite visite surprise à Lucius...

Sans un mot de plus, il partit. Surement allé rejoindre M. Malfoy dans son bureau. Cependant, cette conversation me fait réaliser que j'ai complètement oublié qu'on était la veille de Noël! Même si cette fête est principalement moldu, les sorciers aussi la célèbrent, car Saint-Nicalas , alias le Père Noël, était un sorcier. À l'orphelinat, pour la veille de Noël, nous avons le droit à un gigantesque buffet. Et le lendemain, nous trouvons recevons un énorme paquet de bonbons comme cadeau. Drago m'emmène dans la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose. Nous essayons par nous même de préparer des biscuits, mais le tout finit par une énorme bataille de nourriture. En remontant vers nos chambres pour aller nous laver, nous passons devant la chambre de M. Malfoy. La porte est fermée, mais nous pouvons attendre des … sons assez bizarres.

- Han... Lucius... Han... Dépèce-toi, j'en peux plus... HAN...

- Mmmm, Sev'...han...tu es si étroit...han

Drago et moi nous regardons et partons à courir vers nos chambres. Sans aucune raison, nous partons soudainement à rire.

- Est-ce que ça arrive souvent?

- C'est arrivé 2-3 fois. Mais quand j'avais 5 ans, j'ai carrément ouvert la porte. Je pensais que mon père était attaqué, ma mère venait juste de mourir et je ne voulais pas perdre mon père en plus. Donc, après que Severus soit parti, mon père m'a dit que Severus le réconfortait et que quelqu'un aussi allait me réconforter de cette façon quand j'allais être plus vieux, mais que pour l'instant j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre.

- J'ai déjà entendu des garçons de l'orphelinat parler de ça, ils disent que c'est génial. Mais les surveillantes les font taire avant qu'ils rentrent trop dans les détails.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

_Les deux jeunes garçons continuent de parler de tout et de rien. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre du maître des lieux, les deux amants se remettent tranquillement de leurs émotions. Une fois redescendu sur terre, le ténébreux se met à parler :_

_- Alors Luc, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je te retrouve cloîtré dans ton bureau alors que le maître t'a ordonné de gagner la confiance du jeune Potter?_

_- J'ai énormément de travail ces temps-ci, les moldus commencent à faire du bruit. De plus, il a confiance en Drago et ils sont quasiment inséparables ces deux-là. Aussi, j'ai planifié les emmener sur le chemin de travers pour leur acheter leurs cadeaux, j'en profiterai pour sympathiser avec Harry._

_L'aristocrate se penche pour embrasser tendrement son amant._

_- Et toi, as-tu trouvé comment fabriquer la potion? Demande-t-il doucement en posant sa main sur le ventre de Severus_

_- J'ai quasiment fini de trouver les ingrédients nécessaires, mais malheureusement il va falloir attendre un an ou deux avant de pouvoir la tester sur un sorcier. _

_Afin de distraire son compagnon de la ''mauvaise '' nouvelle, le brun embrasse passionnément Lucius et lui promet qu'il sera le premier averti lorsqu'il trouvera la solution. Cette fois-ci, ils n'oublient pas de mettre un sort de silence. _

_«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël. Drago et moi nous sommes réveillés très tôt. En descendant, nous nous émerveillons devant le grand sapin de Noël qui a surement été placé durant la nuit. En nous rapprochant, nous voyons des cadeaux placés en dessous de l'arbre. Drago se précipite vers le sapin, puis il s'écrit :

- Harry! Il y a un paquet portant ton nom!

N'osant pas y croire, je m'approche lentement. Il me tend un des cadeaux placés en dessous de l'arbre. Celui-ci est enveloppé dans un papier brun. Il y a aussi une note collée dessus.

Ceci appartenait à ton père

Fait en bon usage

Il n'y a aucun nom d'inscrit à la fin du petit mot. Drago me demande de qui ça vient, donc je lui passe le mot pendant que j'ouvre délicatement mon cadeau. C'est une cape de plusieurs couleurs sombre. Je la mets rapidement sur mes épaules, puis je vois les yeux de Drago s'écarquiller.

- Harry! C'est une cape d'invisibilité que tu as là! Elles sont très rares.

Je regarde vers mes pieds et je me rends compte qu'effectivement je ne les vois plus. C'est fantastique! Je peux maintenant devenir invisible! Drago ouvre ses cadeaux qu'il a reçus. Je remarque qu'il n'y a rien venant de son père et Drago semble un peu triste lorsqu'il a fini de déballer ses présents. Nous entendons M. Malfoy et Snape descendre sereinement le grand escalier. Pendant le petit-déjeuner, M. Malfoy nous annonce qu'il nous amène au chemin de traverse demain pour qu'il puisse acheter nos cadeaux. Je suis touché par le fait que M. Malfoy veut m'acheter quelque chose pour Noël. Le reste de la journée passe calmement. Le lendemain, nous utilisons la poudre de cheminette pour nous rendre au chemin de traverse. Je n'y suis jamais allé, car les livres d'écoles sont envoyés directement à l'orphelinat et un fabricant de baguettes vient directement nous faire ''choisir '' nos baguettes. Je suis impressionné par tous les petits magasins qu'il y a un peu partout. M. Malfoy à l'air de savoir où il veut nous emmené, car il entre sans hésiter dans un magasin d'animaux en nous demandant de rester à l'extérieur. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec 2 magnifiques chouettes, une blanche et une noire. Il me tend la cage qui contient la chouette blanche.

- Elle s'appelle Hedwige et elle sait toujours où et comment retrouver son propriétaire.

Ensuite, il tend la seconde cage à Drago.

- Elle c'est Perle. Elle est très timide. Mais une fois qu'elle a tissé un lien avec une personne, elle la défend jusqu'à sa mort. Bon, maintenant je dois aller me procurer qu'elle que petites choses pour le bal du Nouvel An. On se retrouve ici dans une 1 h, je vous laisse un gallion chacun pour que vous pussiez acheter tout le matériel nécessaire à votre nouveau compagnon.

* * *

><p>Voilà j'ai finit le chapitre 5:D, j'espère que vous avez apprécié xD Et n'oublier pas de reviewer si c'est le cas 3. Je vais poster le chapitre 6 sois vendredi ou samedi, pcq dimanche je pars a la playa au État ^^ ( Ça rime xD ) Mais ça veut aussi dire pas d'ordi et d'internet pour minimum une semaine :(<p>

Tk, merci a tous pour vos reviews ^^ et à bientôt pour la première rencontre voldy/harry :p


	7. Chapitre 6

One Life Story

Chapitre 6

Lorsque nous revenons au manoir Malfoy, Drago et moi nous précipitons dans nos chambres pour nous occuper de notre nouvel animal. J'admire Hedwgie pendant quelques instants. Ses plumes sont si blanches qu'on pourrait la confondre avec de la neige. Ses yeux reflètent une très grande intelligence et je n'ai aucun mal à croire M. Malfoy qu'elle va me retrouver peu importe l'endroit où je suis. Délicatement, je la sors de sa cage. Ses serres acérées s'agrippent à mon bras et j'ai du mal à réprimer ma grimace de douleur. Après quelque temps, elle s'envole pour aller se poser gracieusement sur le perchoir que j'ai installé près de la fenêtre. Lorsque j'ai fini de nettoyer sa cage, je descends au salon. M. Malfoy et Snape sont confortablement installés dans un divan. Gêné, je m'assois sur un fauteuil. Le silence qui règne est quelque peu inconfortable, donc M. Malfoy engage une conversation.

- Alors, comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt dans la journée, il y aura un bal qui se tiendra au Nouvel-An.

- Si vous voulez, je peux rester dans ma chambre pendant la soirée.

- Non non, j'aimerais que tu y assistes. Cependant, plusieurs personnes qui seront présentes font parties de l'élite de la société et, si je ne me trompe pas, tu ne connais pas les mœurs présentes dans la haute société.

Voyant mon air un peu choqué d'être en quelque sort rabaissé, M. Malfoy s'empresse de continuer :

- Il n'y a aucun mal à cela. Personnellement, ça ne me dérange pas. Mais certaines personnes qui vont être là au Nouvel-An sont un peu à cheval sur la façon de se tenir durant ce genre d'évènements. Si tu ne tiens pas à être humilié pendant cette soirée, il vaut mieux que je t'enseigne comment bien de tenir lors de grandes réceptions. Va chercher Drago et nous allons commencer ton … éducation.

Après avoir expliqué la situation à Drago, il se met à rire. Lorsque son hystérie est calmée, nous descendons rejoindre son père. Mais avant de passer la porte du salon, il me chuchote un ''bonne chance'' en ricanant. Aussitôt que nous ouvrons la porte, M. Malfoy corrige ma posture. Il m'explique que lorsqu'on fait notre entrée, il faut avoir la tête haute et le dos droit. De plus, il faut regarder les invités droit dans les yeux. Il me fait travailler mon entrée pendant minimum 1 h avant de décider de passer à la leçon suivante : la démarche. Pour commencer, il me pose un livre sur la tête et me demande de marcher de long en large. Lorsque je prends enfin un peu d'assurance, il met un autre livre par-dessus le premier. Après quelques heures, je suis rendu avec 5 livres sur la tête! Lorsqu'il trouve ma démarche satisfaisante, il m'emmène vers la cuisine. À la fin de la journée, je suis épuisé, autant mentalement que physiquement. En plus, durant tout le long de mon ''apprentissage'' Drago n'a pas arrêté de se moquer de moi.

Durant 5 jours, j'ai enduré cette torture. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant travaillé, il y a tellement de choses à se rappeler. Au moins, la veille du bal, Lucius me laisse me reposer, mais le manoir est en effervescence. Les elfes de maison sont en train de régler les détails de dernières minutes. Durant cette journée, Drago et moi en profitons pour aller voler, ça fait du bien après 5 jours. Voler me donne un sentiment de liberté et j'ai aussi le sentiment que rien ne peut me toucher.

Finalement, le lendemain, le manoir est prêt à recevoir une 100 d'invités. Drago me passe des vêtements soignés pour l'occasion : un pantalon noir, une chemise à manche longue blanche et une cravate verte. À l'aide d'un sort, Lucius arrange les vêtements pour qu'ils soient ajustés à ma grandeur. L'heure fatidique est finalement arrivée. Je suis nerveux comme pas possible. Avant d'ouvrir les portes menant à la réception, je ferme les yeux et me rappelle de tous les conseils qui m'ont été donnés. J'ouvre les portes sans aucune hésitation et pénètre dans la pièce. Tous les invités ne sont pas arrivés, car j'estime qu'il y a environ une cinquantaine de personnes. Les Malfoy vont seulement faire leur entrée lorsque tous les invités seront arrivés, donc pour l'instant je suis laissé à moi-même. Je reconnais certaines personnes dont Lucius m'a montré en photo et qu'il m'a obligé à connaître leurs noms et leurs fonctions par cœur, car ils sont très connus dans la société. Je suis content, personne ne m'a vraiment remarqué et donc j'essaie, le plus possible, de passer inaperçu.

Enfin! Les derniers invités sont arrivés, car Drago et Lucius font leur apparition. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer le père et le fils. De plus, c'est la première fois que je vois Drago avec un air aussi... sérieux. Dès qu'ils sont entrés, plusieurs personnes se précipitent vers eux pour leur parler. Drago m'avait prévenu que cela allait arriver, donc je ne peux pas aller voir mon ami. Alors, je m'assis confortablement dans un fauteuil. Quelqu'un s'assit à côté de moi, je me tourne pour voir l'inconnu et , à ma plus grande surprise, c'est Théo!

- Salut Harry, dit-il doucement.

- Salut, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. Es-tu ici avec ta famille?

- Pas vraiment, j'accompagne Fenrir.

- Oh...

Sans aucune raison apparente, il part à rire. Je le regarde d'un air interloqué. Calmant son hilarité. Il répond à ma question muette :

- En fait, c'est la deuxièment fois que tu réponds ''oh... '' quand je parle de Fenrir.

- Oh... Dis-je en rougissant.

Je vois qu'il tente par tout les moyens de ne pas éclater de rire. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi... joyeux.

- Me semble que tu as l'air plus enthousiasme qu'à Poudlard. Lui fais-je.

- Effectivement, je me sens mieux.

- Et pourquoi?

- Comme tu l'a probablement deviné, j'ai passé mes vacances avec Fenrir. C'était ma première rencontre avec lui, et , depuis mes 9 ans, mes parents m'ont préparé mentalement au pire : Tortures, humiliations et même viol... Ils m'ont aussi dit que je pouvais rien faire contre ça et que je ferais mieux de m'y habituer, car j'allais probablement vivre tout le reste de mes jours avec lui. Bref, ils me disaient que j'allais devoir subir les conséquences de leurs actes...

- Donc ta famille a vraiment une dette envers Greyback?

- Oui, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.

- OK, mais finalement, comment c'est passé ta rencontre envers Greyback?

- En fait, c'est une des personnes les plus gentilles que je n'ai jamais rencontrées. Je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, car sa réputation de tueur ne c'est pas crée toute seule. Mais il prenait soin de moi, je n'ai jamais passé d'aussi belles vacances. Et comme cadeau de Noël, il m'a offert un louveteau gris. Je l'ai appelé Guimauve. Fenrir m'a expliquer que sa mère est morte en le mettant au monde.

Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur que je n'ai jamais vue avant. Nous continuons à parler lorsque soudainement la porte s'ouvre. Un homme âgé d'environ 20 ans, vient de passé les portes sans se soucier de tous les regards qui convergent vers lui. Il y assez grand, mais pas trop, ses cheveux bruns coupés court. Je suis surpris lorsque je vois ses yeux d'un rouge bourgogne. Mais ce qui me fascine le plus, c'est la puissance qui se dégage de ce corps. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce ont arrêté de parler. L'inconnu se dirige vers Lucius et il lui chuchote quelque chose, puis les deux hommes partent. Cependant, avant de fermer la porte, le plus jeune homme se retourne et... regarde dans ma direction. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a observé, mais il regardait sûrement une personne derrière moi... n'est-ce pas? Les conversations ont repris de plus belle. C'est Théo qui me sort de mes pensées.

- Eh bien, lorsqu'on va raconter cela à Blaise, il va vouloir nous tuer.

Je le regarde surpris.

- Comment ça?

- Tu sais à quel point il est obsédé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres

- Ouais... Mais quel est le rapport?

- T'es vraiment pas vite ce soir, l'homme qui est rentré sans prévenir : c'était le Seigneur.

Il se met à rire, sûrement à cause de mon air choqué. Voilà pourquoi cet homme dégage autant d'assurance et de puissance. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Lord et Lucius reviennent. Le blond invite ses hôtes à se diriger vers la salle à manger. Il y a une 10 de tables rondes. Les elfes de maison accompagnent les invités à leur table. Je suis assis à la table des Malfoy et plusieurs autres personnes importantes, donc Greyback et Théo. Certains me dévisagent se demandant sûrement qui je suis. En plus, une chasse et un couvert ont été ajoutés pour le Lord. Il est placé en face de moi, et pendant tout le long du repas, j'ai l'impression qu'il fixe et qu'il épie le moindre de mes gestes. Il me faut tout ma concentration pour me rappeler ''le comportement qu'il faut avoir lors du repas ''. Lorsque le repas est fini, le bal commence. Une musique se fait entendre, et les adultes se mettent à danser. Drago, Théo et moi, les seuls ''enfants '', restons à l'écart. Je n'aime pas trop l'ambiance qui règne entre Drago et Théo et aucune parole n'est échangée.

Après le décompte, les invités partent et la soirée prend fin. Je retourne tranquillement vers ma chambre, mais n'étant pas habitué à passer par un autre chemin, je me perds. Même si je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis dans le manoir, je continue à marcher. Je vais sûrement tomber par hasard sur un endroit familier ou croiser quelqu'un. Après avoir erré pendant quelque temps, j'aperçois enfin une forme humaine à l'autre bout d'un couloir. Je me fige lorsque l'ombre s'approche : c'est le Lord.

- Bonsoir Harry, dit-il d'une voix suave.

- Comment savez-vous mon nom?

Je l'entends ricaner.

- Sais-tu que j'en ai tué plus d'un pour moins que ça? Alors, reprenons : bonsoir Harry.

J'avale difficilement et je sens mes mains tremblées.

- Bonsoir … Monsieur.

- Dis-moi Harry, pourquoi te promènes-tu dans le manoir alors que tu devrais dormir?

- Je me suis perdu, avoue-ai-je, un peu honteux.

Encore une fois, il ricane.

- Tourne à gauche au fond du couloir, monte les escaliers et ta chambre devrait être la troisième porte à droite.

- Comment...

- Je sais tout, on ne peut rien me cacher...

Et sans plus d'explication, il part. Je retourne rapidement dans ma chambre. Malgré la grosse journée que j'ai passée, j'ai de la difficulté à trouver le sommeil, à cause de cet homme fascinant, mais dangereux...

* * *

><p>Voila finalement le chapitre 6 xD J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de la rencontre entre Voldy et Harry :p Alors la suite n'est pas avant dimanche prochain malheureusement, car je suis en vacances ! :D ( et quand je vais passé les douanes j'vais avoir la maudite tune : Us Boy dans tête ) et j'espère pogner un douanier pas trop chiant xD mais bon, cette espèce là est très, mais très rare... Alors à la semaine prochaine, et n'oublier pas de reviewer s'il-vous-plait *chibby eyes*<p> 


	8. Chapitre 7

One Life Story

Chapitre 7

Le reste des vacances se passe sans autre imprévu. Le départ est douloureux, j'ai vraiment adoré passer les congés de Noël au manoir Malfoy, malgré quelques... incidents. Drago et moi sommes confortablement installés dans un des compartiments du train qui nous emmène à Poudlard. Je n'ai pas parlé de ma petite rencontre avec le Lord, et je ne compte pas vraiment en parler. Maintenant, je comprends la fascination malsaine de Blaise envers cet homme si puissant et mystérieux. De retour à l'école, il y à un grand festin pour ''célébrer'' la fin des vacances. Je remarque que Théo est beaucoup moins renfermé et je suis en quelque sorte content pour lui.

Les cours reprennent normalement, mais je ne vois plus Snape de la même façon... Cependant, le cours d'IMN est devenu une torture. Les attaques-surprises sont quotidiennes et nous nous retrouvons minimum 1 fois par semaine à l'infirmerie. Mme. Pomfresh n'arrête pas de se révolter contre le professeur Auditore. Elle est même aller se plaindre à Snape, mais celui-ci lui a dit que selon fait partit de notre éducation. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi révolté.

Un autre événement majeur : la coupe de Quidditch. Pour la grande finale, la maison de Serpentard affronte celle de Griffondor. Tout le monde est surpris que Serpentard ait réussi à aller en finale, car l'attrapeur est vraiment... incompétent. Tu pourrais lui mettre le vif d'or devant lui qu'il ne le verrait qu'après une 10 de secondes. Cependant, il a été pris parce que c'était le moins pire de ceux qui se sont présentés à la séance de recrutement. Mais les autres membres de l'équipe sont vraiment bourrés de talent. Pour en revenir au match, Drago, Théo, Blaise et moi sommes présentement assis dans les gradins. La partie va commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Puis soudainement les joueurs de Gryffondor apparaissent, déclenchant une multitude de cris. Quelques secondes après, c'est au tour des Serpentards de faire leur entrée. Malgré la défaite quasiment certaine de ceux-ci, toute notre maison les acclame comme des héros. Mme. Bibine, lance le Souaffle et la partie commence! Les Serpentards marquent plusieurs buts en peu de temps. Mais les Gryffondors les rattrapent assez vite. Soudain, un éclat doré attire mon attention : c'est le vif! Je le suis des yeux pendant un instant, et je le vois s'immobiliser derrière l'attrapeur de Serpentards, en face de nous!

- Drago, dis-je précipitamment, aide-moi à faire le plus de bruit possible! Il faut que l'attrapeur se retourne!

- Pourquoi?

Avec tristesse, je m'aperçois que le vif n'est plus où il y était.

- Laisse tomber, le vif était juste derrière lui, mais maintenant il est parti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je revois l'éclat du vif, mais malheureusement je ne suis pas le seul. L'attrapeur des Gryffondors se précipite à toute vitesse vers la boule dorée et l'attrape sans difficulté. C'est fini, les Gryffondor ont gagné. Le pointage est de 300 pour les rouges et or et 250 pour nous. Le soir au diner, l'ambiance n'est pas vraiment festive à notre table. Marcus Flint, le capitaine, nous promet la victoire l'année prochaine. Le reste de l'année se passe tranquillement. Les cours deviennent de plus en plus complexes, mais rien d'impossible. À part pour IMN où l'on commence à apprendre des sorts d'invocations :personne n'a réussi. Enfin, nous sommes la dernière journée de cours. C'est aujourd'hui que nous allons savoir qui gagne la coupe des maisons. À ce qui paraît, les profs vont donner et enlever beaucoup plus de points qu'à l'habitude. Je regarde mon horaire et je constate avec joie que j'ai potion aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire beaucoup de points. Donc, Astronomie et Histoire en avant-midi, puis Potion et IMN pour finir l'année.

Après un bon déjeuner, nous rentrons dans la classe de potion. Fidèle à son habitude, Snape rentre pile à l'heure.

- Aujourd'hui, toutes les personnes capables de réaliser cette potion feront gagner 50 points à leur maison. Par contre, ceux qui feront exploser leur chaudron feront perdre 50 points. La recette se trouve à la page 350.

J'ouvre mon manuel à la page citée, la potion à réaliser est très complexe pour des élèves de notre niveau, c'est une potion de folie. Pendant 1 heure, la personne qui a but cette potion devient complètement incompréhensible, car elle est plongée dans un état second. Je sens que les Gryffondors vont perdre beaucoup de points...

Durant tout la durée du cours, Snape se promène entre les rangées prêt à intervenir à tout moment. À la fin du cours, les Gryffondors ont perdu 200 points et les Serpentards en ont gagné 100 grâce à Drago et moi. Lorsque la classe sonne, tout le monde sort précipitamment et nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers notre dernier cours en tant que première année : IMN. En entrant dans la pièce, Auditore se tient debout en plein milieu, comme à la première journée. Cependant, contrairement au début de l'année, nous ne sommes que 5 : Neville Londubat, Drago, Théo, Blaise et moi.

D'une voix douce, le prof nous demande de nous assoir. Nous le regardons d'un air méfiant.

- Ne vous inquiéter pas, pas de mauvaise surprise c'est promis!

Sans relâcher nos gardes, nous nous exécutons. Mes muscles sont tendus, prêts à réagir à la moindre menace. Lorsque tous se sont exécutés, Auditore se met à parler :

- Alors, il y a exactement 10 mois, vous rentriez pour la toute première fois dans cette pièce. Cependant, vous étiez bien plus nombreux. Pour vous féliciter, j'accorde 20 points à chacun d'entre vous.

Nous sommes tous sur le choc, le professeur n'a jamais donné de point de toute l'année!

- Durant les prochaines années, non seulement vous aller continuer votre apprentissage de la magie noire, mais vous aller en plus recevoir un entraînement pour devenir de futur disciples du seigneur des ténèbres.

Encore un autre choc.

- Effectivement, ce cours avait comme but de repérer ceux qui auraient la puissance nécessaire pour devenir mangemort. Vous allez en savoir plus durant les prochaines années, mais ils vous est interdit de divulguer cette information. Et pour m'assurer de cela, je dois vous lancer un sort qui vous empêchera de parler de cela aux personnes non informées. Ne vous inquiéter pas, ce n'est pas très douloureux.

Aussi vite qu'un éclair, je suis frappé par un sort. Je ressens une vive douleur à la gorge avant de m'évanouir. Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je me trouve encore dans la classe. Drago est déjà réveillé, mais les trois autres sont encore étendus au sol. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde est réveillé et Auditore nous annonce la fin du cours.

En entrant dans la grande salle, je remarque que celle-ci est décorée aux couleurs des Serdaigles. Effectivment, Snape nous annonçons que les gagnants de cette année sont les Serdaigles. Le repas se passe dans une ambiance joyeuse et festive. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que demain je vais retourner à l'orphelinat.

* * *

><p>Voilà un nouveau chapitre ^^ Je sais il n'est pas très long, mais je viens juste de revenir de vacances et je l'ai écrit le plus vite possible! Je trouve ça un peu ironique que je sois la fin de l'année pour Harry alors que je recommence l'école dans une semaine xD En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimer et n'oublier pas de reviewer s'il-vous-plait ^^ et merci à tous ceux qui l'ont déjà fait pour les chapitres précédents :p<p> 


	9. Chapitre 8

One Life Story

Chapitre 8

Ça y ait, nous sommes à bord du Poudlard express, en route vers la ''maison ''. L'ambiance est plutôt...bizarre. Théo, Blaise, Drago et moi sommes assis dans le même compartiment. Blaise, comme à son habitude, parle de tout et n'importe quoi. Au moins, il n'y a pas un silence désagréable, car Théo et Drago sont dans la même pièce. Aussi, je sens que Théo à quel que chose à me dire, mais qu'il ne veut pas en parler en présence de Drago et Blaise. Ça l'a sûrement un rapport avec la lettre qu'il a reçue ce matin et, d'après son attitude, ça ne peut être que des bonnes nouvelles. Lorsque nous arrivons à la gare, je peux apercevoir Mme. Rosalie, une bénévole d'environ 25 ans qui vient assez souvent donné un coup de main à l'orphelinat. Elle s'occupe généralement des tout petits, mais quelquefois elle aide les surveillantes à venir ramasser les élèves à la gare. Je n'ai pas le goût d'aller les rejoindre tout de suite, donc j'aide mes amis à retrouver leurs parents. Blaise les retrouve très vite. Cependant, M. Malefoy reste introuvable et je ne peux pas vraiment aider Théo.

- Théo, à quoi ressemblent tes parents? Demande-ai-je pour pouvoir aider un peu.

- En fait, c'est Fenrir qui est censé venir me chercher, répondit-il d'un air gêner.

J'entends Drago renifler avec dédain. Je sens que Drago s'apprête à faire une remarque sarcastique susceptible de blesser mon ami. Alors, j'essaye de dévier subtilement la conversation. Lorsqu'il commence à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, je m'écris, en pointant dans une direction aléatoire :

- Drago! Je crois que j'aperçois ton père là-bas.

Il se tourne vivement vers la direction que j'ai pointée.

- Harry, je crois que tu as besoins de changer tes lunettes ou aller voir un médicomage pour qu'il arrange ta vue!

- C'est possible? Demande-ai-je, surpris.

- Ouais, c'est récent et pas encore très connu, mais des chercheurs ont réussi à trouver un sortilège justement pour corriger la vue. Faut dire que l'autorisation de la magie noire y est pour beaucoup!

J'aimerai bien me débarrasser de mes grosses lunettes, mais l'orphelinat n'a pas les moyens pour m'en acheter des plus belles ou carrément corriger ma vue. Peut-être quand je serai plus vieux.

- Harry, j'aperçois Fenrir plus loin, dit-il calmement, je vais aller le rejoindre. Et merci, chuchote-t-il avant de s'en aller.

Malheureusement, je dois quitter Drago un peu plus tôt que prévu, car Mme. Rosalie me reconnaît et me ramène avec les autres. J'envoie à mon ami un regard désolé. À l'orphelinat, c'est l'effervescence, les plus jeunes sont heureux de retrouver leurs grands frères et grandes sœurs. Étant enfant unique et pas très apprécié, personne n'est censé être ''content'' de me voir. Mais certains, surtout des Serpentards, essayent de faire ami ami avec moi en me présentant leur famille et ami. Depuis que je suis le meilleur ami du fils du premier ministre, tout le monde de l'orphelinat veut devenir mon ami. Lèche-bottes. Le seul que j'apprécie un peu, c'est Olivier Dubois, lui qui m'a conduit au Poudlard express. L'année prochaine, il sera surement capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Je pourrai peut-être en profiter un peu pour lui demander comment se passent les sélections et ses projets s'il devient capitaine. Après tout, il ne va surement pas se méfier d'un enfant de 11 ans.

Mais pour l'instant, il faut que je règle un autre problème : Hedwige. À part quelques 7ème années, personne n'a de compagnon animal. Quand je leur avoue finalement que c'est un cadeau de M. Malefoy, ils semblent soudainement plus compréhensibles. J'ai même pu leur demander de la nourriture pour hiboux, car ma réserve commençait à baisser. Avant de partir, Drago m'a donné plein de parchemins en me faisant promettre de lui écrire souvent et lui aussi me promit de m'écrit le plus souvent possible. Après avoir laissé sortir Hedwige, je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle retrouve son chemin, je commence à déballer mes affaires. Lorsque je tombe sur la cape, je ne peux m'empêcher, comme à chaque fois, qui est celui ou celle qui me l'a offert. Je la pose doucement dans un de mes tiroirs. Lorsque tout est rangé, je me dirige vers la petite bibliothèque. Le libraire, Garry Patterson, est une personne âgée. Sa passion est bien sûr les livres, ils les respectent comme si c'était des êtres vivants. Un jour, j'ai même cru qu'il parlait à un d'entre eux! Même s'il est un peu fou, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de gentil. Lorsque je rentre, il me salue.

- Salut Harry!

- Bonjour Garry. Comment se portent vos livres?

- Très bien. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Pendant l'année, j'ai réussi à convaincre la directrice d'acheter des romans moldus! Si tu veux aller voir, la section est au fond à droite.

- Merci Garry!

Un peu curieux, je me dirige vers la nouvelle section. Elle est petite, mais contient environ une vingtaine de nouveaux romans. Un attire mon attention, la couverture est noire et le dessin représente des mains tenant une pomme. Le titre : Fascination. C'est une histoire d'amour entre une moldue et un vampire. Je décide de commencer à le lire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en le lisant. Merlin, ces moldus n'ont vraiment aucune connaissance sur les vampires. Briller au soleil, mais c'est quoi cette blague? Le soleil n'a absolument aucun effet sur les vampires, même s'ils préfèrent rester à l'ombre. Et franchement, aucun vampire, mêmes nouveaux nés, n'est aussi sauvage que ce Jasper. Après avoir fini ce livre, je me rends compte qu'il est déjà 19 h! J'ai manqué le dîner et la bibliothèque ferme dans 30 minutes. Rapidement, je regarde les autres livres et en prends un au hasard. Je prends juste le temps de lire le titre et de l'emprunter avant de me mettre à courir vers les cuisines.

J'en reviens bredouille. La cuisinière avait tout rangé et ne voulait pas me faire chauffer un repas. Le pire est qu'elle aurait juste pu me donner une petite collation. J'ai mal au cœur à cause de la faim, à Poudlard je n'ai jamais manqué un repas! Puis une idée me traverse l'esprit. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me servir de ma cape. Pourtant, en ce moment, je sens qu'elle va m'être utile cet été. Me recouvrant de celle-ci, je me retourne tranquillement vers les cuisines. Arrivé devant les deux grandes portes, j'écoute avant attention pour être sûr que la cuisinière est partie. Ouvrant doucement les portes, je me faufile rapidement dans la cuisine. Je prends une boîte de barre tendre et un paquet de chips. En revenant dans ma chambre, je croise quelques enfants, mais eux ils ne me voient pas! J'ouvre le paquet de chips et commence à lire. L'histoire se passe en Amérique. Chaque année, il y a une sorte de cérémonie organisée, 24 jeunes sont obligés de s'entre-tuer dans une arène. L'héroïne sauve sa petite sœur en y allant à sa place.

Après deux heures, mes yeux se ferment tout seuls et je m'endors. Le reste des vacances se passent de la même façon, je lis pour la plupart du temps, sans oublier d'écrire à Drago. J'ai aussi essayé de soutirer des informations à Olivier, mais celui-ci est plus malin que je le pensais. Il m'a dit, mot pour mot :

- Même si t'es un gamin de 11 ans, tu es quand même un Serpentard et j'ai de l'expérience avec ceux-ci. Donc, n'espère pas recevoir des infos de ma part!

Cependant, 2 semaines avant la rentrée, quelque chose vient perturber le train-train quotidien : l'arrivée ''imprévue '' de Lucius Malefoy et son fils. Drago m'avait dit dans une lettre qu'ils allaient venir me chercher un moment donné cette semaine. J'ai cru bon de n'avertir personne pour garder l'effet de surprise! Je suis confortablement installé dans la bibliothèque lorsque Mme. Rosalie débarque en courant :

- Drago! Le premier ministre veut te voir, dépêche-toi!

Me retenant de sourire devant son empressement, je range mes affaires calmement. Arrivé à l'accueil, je vois les deux Malfoy assis dans un canapé, droit comme des piquets. Normalement, Drago m'aurait sauté en me voyant, mais en public, il doit conserver l'image d'être froid et sans émotion. Personnellement, je trouve ça hilarant le voir comme cela alors que je connais sa vraie personnalité. Lucius me salue poliment.

- Bonjour M. Potter, j'espère que vos bagages sont faits, parce que nous partons dans 10 minutes, juste le temps de régler la paperasse.

- Bien M. Malefoy. Aille Drago, veux-tu que je te montre ma chambre?

Il me regarde avec de gros yeux et je me retiens de rire.

- D'accord. Je te suis.

Nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers la pièce où je dors toutes les nuits. Lorsque plus personne ne nous regarde. Nous éclatons de rire. Une fois notre hilarité passagère terminer, il regarde ont alentour et dit :

- Mouais, ce n'est pas si pire, mais ta chambre au manoir Malefoy est 20 fois mieux!

- J'avoue. Mais dépêchons-nous, j'ai l'impression que ton père ne va pas nous attendre éternellement!

Nous retournons rapidement à l'accueil et nous utilisons un portoloin pour nous rendre à destination. Le manoir Malefoy est encore plus beau en été qu'en hiver. Les jardins sont remplis de plantes plus belles les unes que les autres. C'est un paysage féerique. J'envie Drago de vivre ici. Nous nous dirigeons rapidement vers le terrain de Quidditch, mais cette fois-ci, Lucius se joint à nous. Il entraine Drago, qui veut devenir gardien, pendant que j'essaye d'attraper le vif d'entraînement. Je l'attrape après 10 minutes et je décide de regarder les 2 Malefoy. Après une heure d'entrainement, Drago n'en peut plus, donc nous allons nous détendre dans le jardin. À l'heure du dîner, Lucius vient nous chercher et je remarque que Snape est installé à la table. Il a dû rejoindre Lucius durant l'après-midi, c'était une bonne idée de rester à l'extérieur. Surtout que notre professeur de potion a un petit sourire satisfait.

- Bonsoir Drago, M. Potter, dit-il poliment.

- Bonsoir, répondons-nous simultanément.

- Je profite de ma visite pour venir vous porter vos lettres avec la liste des fournitures scolaires.

Un détail que j'avais oublié. D'habitude les plus vieux nous passent leurs manuels et ainsi de suite, mais comme je ne suis pas à l'orphelinat, comment je vais faire pour obtenir mes livres? Voyant mon trouble, Lucius prend la parole :

- Merci Sev, demain nous allons aller au chemin de traverse acheter les livres de garçons.

Je crois que sa phrase sous-entend qu'il va payer mes livres... Je ne vais pas me plaindre! Le dîner se passe plutôt silencieusement, à part que Snape s'est étouffé avec sa soupe et a eu une envie pressante tout de suite après. Le lendemain, Lucius nous réveille tôt pour qu'on se prépare. Il nous interdit de descendre en pyjama. Pensant qu'il veut partir toute de suite après le petit-déjeuner, je suis plus que surpris en apercevant le Lord assis en train de manger en lisant la gazette du sorcier. Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner en me rappelant notre dernière rencontre. Drago et moi nous figeons lorsqu'il lève la tête pour nous regarder.

- Bon matin, dit-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Aucun de nous n'ose répondre. Lucius, qui est apparu derrière nous sans qu'on le remarque, le fait à notre place.

- Bon matin maître, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

- J'ai appris que vous allez au chemin de traverse et j'ai décidé de vous accompagner, répond-il avec un sourire en coin.

Comment il fait pour tout savoir? Je ne devrai pas chercher, après tout, c'est le seigneur des ténèbres.

- Nous partons quand vous êtes prêt.

- Bien, laissons ces deux jeunes gens manger tranquillement.

Drago et moi mangeons silencieusement, trop bouleversé par cette rencontre. En plus, nous allons passer la plupart de la journée en compagnie du Lord. En sortant de la salle à manger, nous passons par le salon. Lucius et le Lord se lèvent en nous voyant arrivés. Sans que je sois préparé, le Lord touche mon épaule et je ne suis plus au manoir Malefoy, mais bien sûr le chemin de traverse. Lorsque nous apparaissons, il y a un silence de plomb qui s'installe. Déjà c'est peu commun de voir les Malfoy en public, c'est encore plus rare de voir le Lord. En plus, ils doivent se demander : mais qui est le gamin qui les accompagne? Sans se soucier des regards, le Lord nous emmène dans une librairie. Après avoir trouvé les livres nécessaires, nous payons.

- Lucius, je paye les livres du jeune Potter.

- Bien maître.

Ensuite, Lucius demande la permission d'aller dans chez un potioniste, car Snape à besoin d'ingrédients pour une certaine potion. Je suis totalement fasciné par ce magasin, tant de potion et d'ingrédient réuni dans un même endroit! Je suis vraiment émerveillé et le Lord me regarde avec une sorte d'amusement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. À la fin de la journée, j'ai constaté que le Lord ne demande jamais, il prend tout simplement. Les autres n'ont rien à dire sur ses décisions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son comportement m'agace un peu. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Lucius nous donne 1 gallion chacun à aller dépenser pendant qu'il parle affaires avec le Lord. Pendant qu'on se promène tranquillement, j'aperçois une touffe de cheveux roux et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir aperçu.

- Hey la belette! Hèle Drago

Le rouquin se retourne vers le blond.

- Mais il reconnaît son nom, le petit traître à son sang.

- Ferme là Malefoy.

- Ai-je touché une corde sensible?

Je crois que Weasley n'en peut plus, car il sort sa baguette. Cependant, Drago éclate de rire.

- Et que comptes-tu faire avec ta baguette? Me lancer un sort? T'a pas le droit avant tes 17 ans.

Weasley n'était vraiment pas très fort sur ce coup là. Plus furieux que jamais, il se précipite vers nous, poing fermé. Drago esquive facilement l'attaque et Weasley frappe dans l'air et perd l'équilibre, le faisant tombé par terre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle Potter? Vraiment tu fais pitié à suivre Malefoy comme un chien domestique.

Soudainement, il se retrouve pétrifié. Le sort venait de par dessus mon épaule, pourtant il n'y a personne. Drago est aussi surpris que moi. Nous décidons de partir le plus rapidement possible. À part ce petit incident, le reste de la journée se passe dans la bonne humeur. De retour au manoir Malefoy, je fais l'inventaire de ce que j'ai acheté : plusieurs livres de potion pour me tenir occupé, quelques romans moldus et 1 boite de chocolat au lait. Même après tous ces achats, il me reste encore de l'argent que je remets à Lucius. Nous n'avons pas revu le Lord et le reste des vacances passe rapidement.

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, elle se passe comme l'année passée. Cependant, à la place d'être emmené au château par bateau, c'est des chariots tirés par de drôles de bêtes qui nous transportent devant les portes de Poudlard. Mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre, je suis le seul qui ait remarqué les bêtes étranges. Tout le monde me dit que les chariots se déplacent tout seul. Avant qu'ils me prennent pour un fou, je me tais, comprenant que je ne suis pas censé voir ces êtres ailés. Après le repas, je m'endors rapidement, enfin heureux d'être chez moi.

* * *

><p>Voila! Le chapitre 8 est finit ^^ C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit à date xD J'espère qu'il vous à plût :p Bon comme l'école recommence mardi, je vais publier un chapitre par semaine, le samedi matin ou dimanche soir. Alors je vous dit à la prochaine et n'oublier pas de review ^.^<p>

P.s : J'espere que vous avez profiter de vos vacances, car malheureusement c'est bientôt finit :(


	10. Chapitre 9

One Life Story

Chapitre 9

Un mois est passé depuis le début de l'année. Nous avons les mêmes personnes dans nos dortoirs, mais nous avons changé de place. C'est peut-être moi qui hallucine, mais j'ai l'impression que notre nouveau dortoir est un peu plus grand. Peut-être c'est parce que Blaise est un peu moins bordélique. Un nouveau changement est le cours de magie noire, anciennement IMN. Nous avons le même horaire que n'importe quels étudiants, mais le soir après le dîner, nous devons nous rentre à notre cours de magie noire. Donc chaque soir depuis 1 mois, nous allons nous pratiquer. La magie noire est très différente de la magie blanche, cette dernière peut être réaliser par n'importe qui ayant un potentiel magique, alors que la magie noire nécessite une grande source de magie à l'intérieur du sorcier. Alors pendant nos cours, nous essayons de trouver cette source pour ensuite pouvoir poursuivre nos études en cette matière. Aujourd'hui c'est un vendredi, le seul jour où l'on n'a pas de cours ce soir, mais en plus, c'est la veille de sélections de Quidditch. Ce matin, on commence en histoire de la magie, un cours qui est parfait pour récupérer les heures de sommeil. Cependant, le prof semble beaucoup plus sérieux, car il a un air grave. Dès la seconde où le cours commence il se met à parler :

- Aujourd'hui je veux que tout le monde écoute très attentivement, car aujourd'hui nous allons parler des causes et des conséquences de la Guerre qui s'est terminée récemment. Tous vos parents ont vécus durant cette période, quelqu'un peut me nommer les 2 personnages principaux de cet événement?

Sans aucune surprise, Hermione Granger lève la main.

- Les 2 personnages principaux sont Albus Dumbledore, chef de la lumière et Lord Voldemort, chef des ténèbres.

Tout le monde frissonne lorsqu'elle mentionne le nom du Lord, ça paraît qu'elle est une sang-mêlé, aucun sorcier ou sorcière de sang-pur n'aurait osé prononcer ce nom. Cependant, M. Binns ne semble pas s'en préoccuper.

- Très bien Miss. Granger, 10 points pour Gryffondor. Donc, ces deux camps se sont livré une bataille acharnée. Toutes les guerres du monde sorcier sont dû aux différentes idéologies que chaque parti prône la véridicité. Le Lord et Dumbledore avaient deux opinions divergentes envers les moldus et les nées-moldu. Un croyait que les moldus devaient rester dans l'ignorance, car ceux-ci ne sont pas capables d'accepter ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas et l'autre croyait qu'il fallait montrer aux moldus que les sorciers leur étaient supérieurs. De plus, le Lord croyait – et crois encore – qu'en mélangeant leurs gènes avec des sorciers de sang-pur, ils contribuaient à l'extinction de la magie. Cette guerre de croyances fut sanglante, beaucoup d'innocents furent sacrifiés dans les deux partis. Pendant 5 ans, les deux camps étaient de forces égales. Mais un événement majeur vint changer la donne. Quelqu'un peut me dire de quoi je parle?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Drago qui lève la main en premier.

- La mort de Albus Dumbeldore.

- Excellent M. Malefoy, 10 points pour Serpentard. Effectivement, lorsque l'icône de la lumière mourut, tués par Severus Snape, les partisans de Dumbledore perdirent espoir et ce fut très facile pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres de prendre le contrôle. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ce que je viens de vous raconter, c'est la version enfantine et abrègé de ce qui c'est réellement passé. Cette guerre a marqué à tout jamais l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Cependant, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus, car vous allez devoir faire une recherche sur un personnage important de cette guerre. Nous allons nous diriger vers la bibliothèque pour le restant de la période et je veux que pour le prochain cours, chacun d'entre vous ait trouvé votre personnage. Je vous en dirai plus sur le travail à remettre lorsque tout le monde aura décidé.

Accompagnée du fantôme, notre classe se dirige vers la bibliothèque. À la fin, quelques personnes ont déjà fait leur choix. J'avais mon choix en tête, mais il n'y a aucun livre parlant de lui, ce qui m'étonne fortement. J'irai en parler à Binns plus tard, pour l'instant direction potion! Le reste de la journée passe rapidement et nous sommes tous réunis dans la chambre commune des Serpentards entrain de parler de l'épreuve de sélection de demain. Après cette petite... discussion, je comprends pourquoi Olivier se méfie des Serpentards : Marcus Flint est son petit-ami! Bizarre comme couple, le capitaine des Serpentards avec celui des Gryffondors, mais bon après Lucius et Snape je dois m'attendre à tout! Je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit et je suis vraiment stressé. Drago est déjà réveillé depuis 2 heures et saute dans toutes les directions, ce qui ne m'aide pas à me calmer.

««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

_Pendant que les Serpentards se préparent pour les épreuves de sélection, un certain rouquin, lui, prépare un mauvais coup. Lorsqu'il est enfin rendu sur le terrain de Quidditch, il aperçoit ce qu'il cherchait. Hermione et Neville sont entrain distraire Marcus Flint pour lui permettre de trafiquer les épreuves. En ouvrant la boite qui contient tout le matériel nécessaire pour les épreuves, Ron trouve facilement ce qu'il veut : le vif d'entraînement. Avec un sort que Herminone lui a appris, il enchante la petite boule dorée. Potter allait en baver._

_ ««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»_

Il y a beaucoup de monde sur le terrain, surtout des deuxièmement année qui veut savoir s'ils ont une chance de faire partit de l'équipe. Je sens que Drago est vraiment stressé, mais qu'il n'ose pas le montrer en public. En plus, c'est lui qui commence avec l'épreuve d'agilité. C'est très simple, il faut simplement passer à travers quelque cerceau de fumée et ceux qui ne réussissent pas peuvent tout de suite s'en aller. Lorsque tout le monde est passé, le nombre de personnes présentes est réduit de moitié. Je pensais que tout le monde allait réussir ça facilement, ça bien l'air que non. Comme Flint veut changer toute l'équipe, il doit passer tout le monde un à un sans aucune aide. Pour commencer, il s'occupe de ceux qui veuillent devenir poursuiveurs, par exemple Drago. Il les jumelle en équipe de trois et leur demande de se faire des passes, après seulement 5 minutes, il reste 6 personnes.

Maintenant c'est à mon tour, Flint prend à part tout ceux qui comptent devenir attrapeurs et nous expliquent le fonctionnement de notre épreuve :

- C'est simple, votre but est d'attraper le vif d'entraînement le plus vite possible. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce vif est ''programmé'' pour toujours rester dans votre champ de vision. Pour l'ordre, je vais procéder en ordre alphabétique.

En regardant ceux qui essayent d'attrapeur le vif, je comprends pourquoi Drago était sûr que j'allais être attrapeur cette année. Ils sont vraiment, mais vraiment incompétents. Le temps le plus rapide est de 5 minutes, 5 minutes pour attrapeur un vif d'or qui reste dans ton champ de vision. C'est vraiment pathétique.

Enfin, c'est mon tour! Sans perdre de temps, je m'élance dans les airs. Je repère le vif à ma gauche, je m'élance rapidement et à peine 1 minute plus tard j'étend la main pour l'attraper. Lorsque mes doigts frôlent la petite boule dorée, je sens un flux d'énergie magique en sortir et je suis projeté dans les airs. Je me sens tombé en chute libre et j'entends aussi les cris de ceux qui sont encore présents. Je ferme les yeux et me prépare à l'impact. Cependant, lorsque j'étais censé m'aplatir comme une crêpe sur le sol, ma chute s'arrête brutalement. Mon visage est à quelque centimètre du sol et quelques secondes plus tard, j'atterrir brusquement, mais sans rien de cassé sur le sol. Tout le monde est alentour de moi et me demande comment j'ai fait pour amortir ma chute. Je leur réponds que je n'en sais rien, mais avant de repartir pour le dortoir, j'aperçois une ombre qui s'en va dans la direction opposée. Je me demande si c'est le coupable ou celui qui m'a sauvé, car je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas moi qui est réussi cet exploit. Le soir, Flint annonce que la liste de l'équipe officielle de cette année sera affichée dans une semaine.

* * *

><p>Dsl, dsl et encore dsl Je n'ai pas réussi à respecter le délai :( Ma rentrée scolaire à vraiment été rochante, dès que je revenais chez moi j'étais crevé et j'avais pas trop le goût d'écrire, mais promis je me reprend! Aussi dsl pour la longeur du chapitre je sais qu'il est court et pour ça aussi je vais essayer de me reprendre. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré les erreurs d'orthographes que j'ai pas trop pris la peine de corrigé ce chapitre-ci ^^''' et n'oublier pas de reviewer!<p>

À la prochaine :P


	11. Chapitre 10

One Life Story

Chapitre 10

Nous sommes le lendemain des épreuves de sélection, et tous les élèves parlent de ma chute. La question que tout le monde se pose : qui est-ce qui a trafiqué le vif? Car il n'y a plus aucun doute que cet ''accident'' n'est pas dû à une erreur de fabrication. La complexité du sort utilisé est très élevée, c'est pourquoi tous les élèves de 1er à 5e année ne sont pas considérés comme des suspects potentiels. Pendant les deux semaines suivantes, Marcus cherche désespérément le coupable, mais il s'avoue finalement vaincu. Le ou les malfaiteurs ont réussi à ne pas se faire attraper. Cependant, je me demande encore qui est-ce qui m'a ''sauvé ''. Même si la chute n'était pas mortelle, j'aurai pu me retrouver avec quelques membres de cassés, et je ne sais toujours pas qui remercier pour m'avoir évité une autre visite à l'infirmerie.

Finalement, après trois semaines d'attentes, Marcus affiche la liste de ceux qui vont faire partit de l'équipe cette année. Malheureusement, Drago et moi devons nous rendre à notre cours de Magie Noire, et si l'on ne se dépêche pas, on va sûrement être en retard! Nous courons le plus vite possible dans les corridors de Poudlard pour finalement rentrer dans notre classe avec une minute de retard.

- Bonsoir jeune homme, j'espère pour vous que vous avez une bonne raison pour être en retard. Dis le professeur Auditore, d'une voix menaçante

Gloups, je crois que nous allons avoir beaucoup d'ennuis. Comment expliquer à un prof aussi sévère que nous sommes arrivés en retard à son cours parce qu'un certain blond voulait voir si nous avons été choisis dans l'équipe de Quidditch? De plus, le fait que nous restons tous les deux silencieux n'aide pas à notre cause.

- Eh bien, j'attends.

- Euh...

Je m'en vais parler lorsque Neville me coupe soudainement.

- Monsieur, je crois qu'ils sont juste allés voir la liste des nouveaux joueurs de Quidditch. Après tout, c'est normal de vouloir savoir si Potter n'est pas tombé de son balai pour rien...

Oh le salaud, je suis sûr qu'il sait quelque chose à propos de ce qui m'est arrivé. Va falloir que je me renseigne. Alors que je mets en marche toute sorte de plans machiavéliques, Audidore commence à nous expliquer comment se déroulera le cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Alors comme je n'observe aucune amélioration depuis le début de l'année, j'ai décidé de commencer à vous entraîner pour les combats avec des armes blanches. Nous allons commencer avec le sabre. Cette arme, contrairement à l'épée, ne possède qu'un seul côté tranchant, et cela permettra d'éviter les blessures inutiles.

Durant le reste du cours, nous apprenons les bases pour pouvoir manier le sabre correctement, mais nous nous entraînons seulement avec des mannequins, car il y a trop de risque de se blesser entre nous selon Auditore. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, l'année passée, c'est lui qui nous envoyait toujours à l'infirmerie, et cette année il prend des mesures de sécurité pour pas que nous nous blessions. Trouver l'erreur. Mais bon, je sens qu'on ne pourra jamais le comprendre. À la fin, j'ai les jambes et les bras douloureux à force de répéter toujours le même mouvement jusqu'à ce que je le réussisse parfaitement. Cependant, cela ne m'empêche pas de sauter de joie lorsque je vois mon nom et celui de Drago sur la liste affichée dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Bien vite, un préfet me dit de me clamer. Le soir, avant de m'endormir, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard! Dire qu'il y a 2 ans, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cela pourrait arriver. Je m'endors sur cette pensée en même temps de me demander, où vais-je être à la fin de ma scolarité si en seulement 2 ans tant de choses se sont passé?

Enfin! Aujourd'hui c'est la première pratique officielle de Quidditch. Marcus a réservé le terrain pendant 5 heures! C'est vraiment énorme, mais le match d'ouverture est la semaine prochaine, et après il y a 1 match par semaine jusqu'à la première tombée de neige. Ces parties servent à gagner des points qui vont s'accumuler pendant toute la saison ''régulière '' jusqu'au tournoi de Quidditch, qui se déroule dans les environs de mai. Je ne comprendre pas trop le fonctionnement, mais je sais qu'il faut gagner le plus de matchs que possible.

Après l'entraînement, mes muscles sont douloureux, surtout mes cuisses qui me servent à tourner plus rapidement. Effectivement, durant tout l'entrainement, Marcus m'a fait pratiquer mes déplacements. Il faut que je sois capable de tourner brusquement pour pouvoir faire des feintes et déstabiliser l'équipe adverse. Bref, en revenant au dortoir, je décide pour la première fois depuis que je suis à Poudlard de prendre un bon bain chaud pour pouvoir me détendre. L'eau chaude fait tellement du bien à mes muscles endoloris et je me sens si bien, que je m'endors de fatigue.

Je me réveille en sursaut en entendant quelqu'un se défouler sur la porte.

- Harry! Dépêche-toi, moi aussi je veux aller prendre ma douche, et je te jure que si dans 10 minutes tu n'es pas sorti, je rentre de force!

Après quelques secondes, je me rends compte que je suis encore dans mon bain. Je regarde mes mains, et elles sont toutes fripées! Ça doit quand même faire longtemps que je dors. Drago continue à tambouriner sur cette pauvre porte, je suis bien, donc je décide de rester malgré les menaces. 10 minutes plus tard, top-chrono, j'entends un_Alohomora_ et je vois Drago rentrer. Il a l'air très mécontent, mais en me regardant, il baisse un peu la tête et rougis. Ce qui est très peu commun. En faite, je n'ai jamais vu Drago rougir.

- Euh, Harry... peut-tu te dépêcher à sortir? Dit-il en bégayant.

Et il part aussi vite qu'il est rentré. Je décide enfin de sortir du bain pour aller m'abrier sous mes couvertures et encore une fois, je m'endors très rapidement.

La semaine passe vite, même trop vite. Dans à peine 2 heures, c'est le match d'ouverture : Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Je suis tellement stressé, je n'ai rien mangé au petit-déjeuner à cause de cela. Mes mains sont moites et tremblantes. Marcus tient à faire une petite réunion d'équipe avant le match. Il nous rappelle rapidement le plan de jeux : gagner à tout prix. Lorsque je m'en vais pour partir, Marcus m'interpelle :

- Harry, attends, je dois de parler en privé.

Quand tout le monde est sorti, Marcus engage la discussion.

- Je crois que celui qui a essayé de te blesser lors des sélections va encore tenter quelque chose aujourd'hui. Donc, essaie de faire attention et si tu sens qu'il y a un danger, retourne sur terre et je demanderai une pause.

- D'accord, je vais faire attention.

C'est le moment. L'équipe est derrière les grandes portes de bois qui mènent au terrain de Quidditch. Lors qu'elles s'ouvrent, je suis ébloui par le soleil. Nous enfourchons nos balais et allons nous placer à notre place. Mme. Bibine lance le souafle dans les airs, et la partie commence! Je reste un peu en place, sans savoir où aller. Après une dizaine de minutes, je vois un éclair doré passé à quelques mètres de moi. Je pars rapidement à sa poursuite. Malheureusement , l'autre attrapeur a remarqué mon départ précipité. La poursuite commence.

- Harry attention! Me crie Marcus.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner, mais j'entends un bruit qui s'en vient par-derrière. Par pur réflexe, je baisse la tête. Le cognard passe juste au dessus de ma tête. Ouff! Il y a quelque chose de bizarre par contre, le cognard revient dans ma direction! En plus, l'autre attrapeur va bientôt attraper le vif si je ne l'arrête pas! J'ai une idée, je sais que je suis bien plus rapide que le Gryffondor, si le cognard me suit vraiment, je pourrais mettre mon adversaire hors service.

Ç'a fonctionné! Le cognard m'a suivi et j'ai réussi à assommer l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. Maintenant, je dois attraper le vif, sans me faire frapper.

Ma main est à quelques centimètres de ce maudit vif! Je m'avance encore un peu sur mon balai pour pouvoir attraper cette petite boule volante. Je ferme ma main et j'attrape le vif! Tout à coup, je me sens tombé par avant, je crois que je me suis trop avancé sur mon balai et je tombe.

L'atterrissage n'a pas fait mal, j'étais très proche du sol. Le problème maintenant, c'est le cognard. Il fonce droit vers moi! Je suis paralysé, mes muscles ne veulent pas m'obéir. Je ferme les yeux me préparant à l'impact, mais rien. J'ouvre tranquillement mes yeux, et je vois des morceaux de braise tombée lentement. Encore une fois, quelqu'un m'a sauvé d'un terrible ''incident ''.

* * *

><p>Voila le chapitre 10! Enfin! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment eut de la misère pour l'écrire Encore dsl du retard, mais je me rend compte que j'ai pu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ^^'' Mais je vais quand même continuer! ( À part si vous me trouver trop nul et que vous me dites d'abandonner l'écriture et trouver un autre hobbie xD ) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos review ^^ Et j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre :p ^^<p> 


	12. Chapitre 11

One Life Story

Chapitre 11

Quelques semaines après le premier match de Quidditch, la première neige tombe. Je suis en cours de sortilège et je regarde les gros flocons blancs tombés sur le sol. L'hiver est à notre porte bien plus tôt que prévu. Nous fêtons Halloween demain et je n'ai pas de costume, Drago non plus d'ailleurs. Il m'a pourtant assuré que son père s'occupait de nous les envoyer. Mais après 1 semaine d'attente, aucun colis ou lettre. Donc à cause de cela Drago est un peu sur les nerfs et il ne faut surtout pas le contredire. Les cours de magie noire se sont transformés en cours de combat. Effectivement, pendant nos cours, la seule chose que nous apprenons, et pratiquons est l'art du combat. Nous sommes maintenant rendus à combattre avec des épées à double tranchant et la seule chose qui reste à faire est de perfectionner notre technique. Grâce et ces entraînements intensifs, je peut me vanter d'avoir pris un peu de muscle. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas grandi, contrairement à Drago. Ce dernier me dépasse d'une tête maintenant!

Ce matin, je suis réveillé par une dispute entre Drago et Blaise. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'écouter et je me dirige directement à la toilette. Lorsqu'enfin tout le monde est passé. Nous allons déjeuner. La grande salle est spécialement décorée pour Halloween, les chandelles au plafond sont noires et orange et le ciel est d'un noir impénétrable. Quelques fois, il y a un coup de tonnerre ou un hurlement provenant d'une créature quelconque. Sur chaque table, il y a plusieurs citrouilles décorées de différentes façons. Il y a même quelques élèves de déguiser!

Dans cette ambiance plutôt lugubre, nous allons nous asseoir à notre table et commençons lentement notre petit déjeuner. Soudain, Hedwige dépose une lettre devant moi. Je vois déposer une enveloppe identique devant son maître. Je crois deviner qui, les envoyés, et mes doutes se confirment lorsque je vois le sceau des Malfoy apposer à l'endos. Sans plus attendre, j'ouvre la lettre.

_Cher Harry_

_Je tiens officiellement à t'inviter à passer les vacances de Noël au manoir Malfoy. Je m'occupe personnellement d'aviser ton orphelinat._

_À la prochaine_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Drago m'avait prévenu que son père allait encore m'inviter pour Noël, mais je n'osais pas trop espérer. Maintenant, j'ai la preuve que Drago disait la vérité. Je vais encore passé mon Noël au manoir Malfoy! Cette fois-ci, j'espère que Lucius et Severus vont penser à mettre un sort de silence.

Même si c'est Halloween, nous avons quand même des cours. Cependant, j'ai remarqué que les professeurs sont plus indulgents, à l'exception de Snape. Au contraire, celui-ci a été particulièrement sévère durant son cours et les Gryffondors ont perdu une dizaine, même une vingtaine de points.

Ce soir pour Halloween, les Serpentards organisent une petite fête et Drago me convainc, ou plutôt m'oblige, de venir.

La musique est forte et l'ambiance est sensuelle. Plusieurs corps dansent les uns contre les autres. Je remarque qu'il y a quelques Gryffondors, dont Oliver Dubois qui danse avec Marcus, il y a aussi les jumeaux Weasley que tous les Serpentards semblent apprécier.

- Hey Harry, hèle Drago, goût à ça! C'est une boisson que les moldus appellent Vodka.

Je vois qu'il me tend un verre avec un liquide incolore. Précautionneusement, je prends une gorgée. Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais je n'aime pas trop la sensation de brûlure lorsque j'avale le liquide. Je pose mon verre et continue d'assister à la fête sans vraiment y participer.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, je décide d'aller me coucher. J'attends que Drago ne me regarde pas, et je me faufile à travers les corps pour enfin arriver dans mon dortoir. La porte de la salle de bain est fermée et j'entends le bruit de l'eau qui coule. C'est sûrement Théo qui prend sa douche. Je m'assis tranquillement sur mon lit, et commence à faire mes devoirs. Théo sort de la douche et je m'empresse à aller prendre la mienne. Avant de me coucher, je décide de parler un peu avec mon compagnon de dortoir.

- C'est où que tu vas passer tes vacances de Noël cette année? Lui demande-ai-je doucement.

- Je vais encore les passer au manoir Riddle. Répond-il d'un ton enjoué. Et toi?

- Je vais les passer chez Drago.

- Au manoir Malefoy?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- J'ai entendu dire que le Seigneur allait rester au manoir Malefoy pendant un certain temps.

- Comment ça?

- Aucune idée, en tout cas, je vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>Nous sommes dans le train nous emmenant à Londres. Dehors, on peut apercevoir la neige tomber gracieusement sur le sol. Je m'amuse à faire des petits dessins dans les vitres embuées. Drago dort paisiblement sur le banc en face de moi. Théo est assis à ma gauche et Blaise a disparu depuis quelque temps... je crois que Drago l'a enfermé dans les toilettes parce qu'il l'empêchait de dormir. J'aime bien le silence qui règne dans le petit compartiment, ça me permet de penser. Ce que Théo m'a dit le soir d'Halloween m'a profondément bouleversé. Je vais peut-être revoir cet homme si mystérieux et si dangereux. J'hésite entre la peur et l'excitation. Je ne devrai pas m'inquiéter, il va sûrement être parti quand nous allons arriver.<p>

Je sens quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, me secouer doucement.

- Harry, réveille-toi, on est arrivé.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Théo se trouve en face de moi, il a déjà sa malle en main et il semble pressé de partir. Je remarque que Drago dort encore et je le réveille à mon tour. Il baille et s'étire avant de finalement prendre sa malle. En passant devant les toilettes, Drago débarre la porte pour que Blaise puisse sortir. Je me demande pourquoi le noir n'a pas simplement lancé un _Alohomora_. À la gare, nous rejoignons Lucius. En chemin, je remarque qu'il y a beaucoup plus d'Auror qu'à l'habitude.

Finalement, nous arrivons au manoir Malefoy sans encombre. En entrant dans le grand salon, j'aperçois une grande silhouette assise dans un des fauteuils. Je comprends rapidement qu'il s'agit du Lord. Il se rend compte de notre arrivée et il se lève pour venir nous accueillir.

- Bonjour Harry, je suis ravi de te revoir. Dit-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle.

Il me serre la main, puis se tourne vers Lucius

- J'espère que tout s'est bien passé lors de votre voyagement et que vous n'avez rencontré aucun...problème.

- Aucun MyLord, répond-il respectueusement.

- Bien. Harry, Drago, allés vous occuper pendant que Lucius et moi réglons quelques problèmes.

Rapidement, le blond et moi montons défaire nos valises dans nos chambres respectives. Lorsque j'ai fini, je me rends directement dans la chambre de Drago. Nous avions prévu d'aller jouer au Quidditch, cependant il fait trop noir pour cela. Alors, nous décidons tout simplement d'aller faire nos devoirs à la bibliothèque.

Soudainement, Drago décide qu'il en a marre et il retourne à sa chambre. Je crois que c'est la faute du devoir de potion que nous a donné Snape. Franchement, 4 rouleaux de parchemin sur les philtres d'amour, c'est un peu trop. Je continue tranquillement mon travail, mais j'ai l'impression d'être observé. C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard que j'entends un bruit provenant de la porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que j'entends une voix familière.

- Bonsoir Harry

Je me fige pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre

- Bonsoir Mon Seigneur.

Il commence à s'approcher tranquillement.

- Dis-moi Harry, que fais-tu à une heure si tardive?

- Et vous, n'êtes-vous pas censé être entrain de travailler avec Lucius?

Il ricane, puis vient s'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Je crois que je te l'ai déjà dit, mais beaucoup sont morts pour moins que ça.

Je baisse la tête.

- Hum... Je fais mes devoirs. Dis-je

Il prend mes parchemins et commence tranquillement à lire mon texte sur les philtres d'amour. Un sourire mystérieux se forme sur le coin de ses lèvres.

- C'est bien, cependant, il manque quelques informations. Va te coucher, il se fait, tard, nous continuerons demain.

Sans contester, je retourne silencieusement à ma chambre. Je m'endors difficilement, je ne cesse de repenser à ce que le Lord à dit.

Le lendemain matin, le Lord et Snape viennent partager le petit-déjeuner avec nous. Un silence inconfortable règne dans la pièce.

- Harry.

Je relève la tête à l'entente de mon prénom. C'est le Lord qui me parle

- Cet après-midi, nous allons continuer tes devoirs et corriger les quelques erreurs dans ton texte en potion.

Non, mais pour qui il se prend? Il ne me demande même pas mon avis!

- Mais...commence-ai-je

- Lucius, continue-t-il, cet avant-midi nous devons nous rendre au ministère.

Ça l'air que j'ai pas mon mot à dire. Même si je suis en colère, je n'ai pas le droit de me fâcher contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Après avoir mangé, Lucius et le Lord partent pour le ministère. Snape, Drago et moi nous retrouvons seuls au manoir Malefoy. Drago essaie vainement de convaincre le potioniste de lui donner les réponses du devoir. Voyant que c'est voué à l'échec, Drago m'emmène faire un tour dans les nouvelles écuries que son père a fait construire pendant que l'on était à Poudlard.

En tout, il y a une trentaine de boxes, mais seulement 2 sont occupés. Drago m'explique que son père compte faire un élevage à partir de seulement un étalon et une pouliche. L'étalon se nomme Spirit et la pouliche Tempête. Il m'explique rapidement comment brosser un cheval, pis il sort Tempête de son boxe et me passe un bac de brosse.

Après finalement 30 minutes de brossage intensif, Tempête est toute propre. Ensuite, nous emmenons les deux chevaux dehors et nous parlons tout le reste de l'avant-midi.

Lorsque nous revenons au manoir pour le déjeuner, Lucius et le Lord ne sont toujours pas revenus. Pendant un instant, j'espère pouvoir me sauver de la période de devoir. Mais lorsque j'allais m'éclipser, le Lord apparut.

* * *

><p>Bonsoir tout le monde! Et non je ne suis pas morte xD Juste vraiment débordé avec la job et l'école. Je remercie chaleureusement chaque personne qui ont reviewer 3 et je promet de répondre au review ce chapitre-ci! Merci infiniment! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre! À la prochaine!<p>

p.s J'ai pas d'idée précise de ce qui va se passé entre Voldemort et Harry pendant le petit cours privé xD Donc, si vous avez des idées n'hésiter pas à me les soumettre:P Mais n'oublier pas que Harry a seulement 12 ans xD ( moi aussi y m'arrive d'oublier ce détail lol )


	13. Chapitre 12

One Life Story

Chapitre 12

D'une voix sévère, mais toujours sensuelle, le Lord m'ordonne de le suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il me demande de sortir mon texte de potion et j'obéis sans rechigner. Il le lit en diagonale et me fait part de son verdict :

- Premièrement, commence-t-il, tu as oublié de parler du goût des philtres. Certaines ont un goût sucré, mais s'ils rentrent en contact avec un autre liquide, par exemple de l'eau, il devient très difficile d'en percevoir le goût. Il y a en d'autres, par contre, dont le goût est très facilement identifiable et ceux-ci crées un sentiment d'attirance plus que d'amour. Cependant, les philtres dont il faut vraiment se méfier sont ceux qui sont incolores, inodores et sans aucune saveur. Ces philtres sont très puissants et peuvent vraiment créer un vrai sentiment d'amour. Heureusement, les ingrédients nécessaires pour fabriquer ces philtres sont quasiment impossibles à trouver.

Tout le long de ce mini-discourt, je prends des notes pour ensuite pouvoir rajouter quelques passages manquants. Il commence ensuite à me parler des effets de certains ingrédients de ces potions. Par exemple : les ailes de fées sont des ingrédients communs à tous les philtres d'amour. Ce sont celles-ci qui créent un sentiment d'attachement.

Je ne sais plus combien d'heures se sont écoulées depuis le début de notre séance de devoir, mais c'est Lucius qui vient nous avertir que le souper (dîner) est servi. Pendant que je range mes livres, je m'aperçois que le Lord m'observe du coin de l'œil. En fait, il me fixe tout simplement. Curieusement, je ne suis pas effrayé par son regard, même si j'ai un léger sentiment d'inconfort. Nous quittons la bibliothèque où tout le reste de la famille Malfoy est déjà attablé. Nous prenons place et je commence à manger tranquillement. Les discussions ne sont pas très animées et se résument à quelques phrases polies. Finalement, les elfes de maison viennent débarrasser la table. Le Lord et Lucius s'en vont pour continuer leur travail. Ce qui nous laisse champs libres à Drago et moi. Un dilemme s'impose : quidditch ou équitation? Après quelques minutes de débat, nous décidons d'aller faire une petite balade à cheval. Drago m'aide à seller Tempête, puis nous partons vers la grande forêt proche du manoir. L'air frais me fait un bien fou et aussitôt que je pose ma tête sur l'oreiller, je m'endors. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas l'occasion de fêter Noël cette année, car Lucius et le Lord sont trop occupés par le travail. Même chose pour le jour de l'an. Même si nous sommes déçus, nous nous sommes bien amusés pendant les vacances et celles-ci passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante.

Calmement, nous entendons que le Poudlard Express quitte la gare. Enfin, calmement ça dépend pour qui. Ça fait à peine une demi-heure que Blaise est de retour et Drago est sur le point de le crucifier. Quant à moi et Théo, nous regardons la scène qui se déroule à l'extérieur. Certains parents ont les larmes aux yeux de devoir laissé partir leurs enfants après tous ces bons moments en famille. Quelques élèves de première année refusent de quitter leurs parents, mais les préfets les rassurent et finalement tout le monde est abord. Le train commence lentement à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'on atteint notre vitesse de croisière. Lorsque la madame vendant des friandises passe devant notre compartiment, Drago se précipite sur celle-ci et achète une tonne de bonbons de toute sorte. Théo et moi le regardons ébahit tandis que Blaise regarde la pile de bonbons comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il a jamais vue.

- Est-ce que je peux t'en voler quelques un? Demande ce dernier.

- Bien sûr, répondit mon ami en souriant malicieusement

Encore une fois, Théo et moi sommes sous le choc. Drago ne partage jamais, et surtout pas avec Blaise. Celui-ci commence à se gaver de sucreries. Il ne parle plus, il se contente de se gaver. Je crois que je viens de comprendre le petit plan de Drago et j'en ris intérieurement. Finalement, à l'exception de Blaise, nous commençons à somnoler un petit peu. Soudainement, je me réveille en sursaut lorsque Blaise ouvre bruyamment la porte du compartiment. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe, je me tourne vers Drago. Celui-ci a un petit sourire en coin.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a fait Drago? Demande-ai-je suspicieux.

- Mais rien voyons... mais je vous conseille de ne pas manger ces bonbons si vous ne voulez pas aller à la toilette pour le restant du trajet, dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Le reste du voyagement se déroule en silence. Je sens que Théo veut me dire quelque chose, mais la présence de Drago l'en empêche. Il va surement m'a parler plus tard lorsque nous allons être seul.

* * *

><p>Le reste de l'année se passe sans trop d'incidents majeurs. Une seule chose est venue troubler notre train-train quotidien. Durant le cours de magie noire, j'ai découvert mon talent. Je peux contrôler les ombres. Même si pour l'instant je ne suis pas en mesure de créer quelque chose de gigantesque, je suis capable de ''créer'' quelque chose qui ressemble à un rat, mais je n'arrive pas à le garder en place plus qu'une minute. Drago et moi sommes les seuls, dont la ''médiation'' à porter fruit. Drago peut contrôler les émotions des autres. Je n'ai pas trop compris comment il fait cela, mais apparemment sa magie peut entrer dans l'esprit des autres et leur faire ressentir toute une gamme d'émotions. Pour l'instant, lui non plus n'est pas très... performant.<p>

Cela mit à part, l'intensité et le nombre d'entraînements de Quidditch ont tous les deux augmenté. Effectivement, le dernier match de Quidditch est dans quelques jours, et il oppose Gryfondor à Serpentard, le classique. Marcus est pire que Auditore ces temps-ci. Il veut à tout prix gagner. Aucun autre incident ne s'est produit depuis le premier match , mais je crains encore un mauvais coup de la part du ''golden trio''.

La nuit avant la dernière partie, mon sommeil n'est pas très réparateur et le matin suivant je n'arrive pas à manger, de peur de tout vomir sur le terrain. Je ne comprends pas ma réaction, je n'ai jamais été aussi stressé pour une game. On dirait que j'ai toute la pression sur mes épaules, je suis l'attrapeur, donc celui qui doit faire gagner son équipe. Même si Marcus nous dit tout le temps que c'est un travail d'équipe, j'ai l'impression que les autres serpentards, à part ceux qui sont dans l'équipe, ne comprennent pas. Si on gagne, c'est grâce à Harry, mais si on perd c'est à cause de lui.

Avant d'entrer sur le terrain, je prends de grandes respirations afin de me calmer. Marcus remarque mon manège et me donne une tape sur l'épaule pour m'encourager. Cependant, une fois que je suis dans les airs, tout mon stress s'envole. Je n'ai jamais vu les estrades aussi pleines.

20 minutes après le début de la partie et je ne vois toujours pas le vif d'or. Je fais des tours du terrain afin de ne pas rester immobile dans le ciel et devenir une cible facile. Soudainement, je vois un filament doré à quelques mètres de moi. De plus, l'autre attrapeur est à l'autre bout du terrain.

Je m'élance à la poursuite du vif et je vois l'ennemi essayer de me suivre. Dommage pour lui, j'ai une longueur d'avance et j'attrape le vif assez rapidement. rLa foule est en délire, l'équipe descend sur le terrain et on nous acclame

Je me réveille à côté de Drago, avec un gros mal de tête. Mes souvenirs sont flous, à cause de l'alcool qu'on m'a quasiment forcé à boire. Je me lève lentement et je remarque que Théo me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Pas trop mal à la tête? Me demande-t-il, son sourire en coin toujours présent.

Ma seule réponse est un grognement. Il me donne alors une potion que je m'empresse de boire. Lorsqu'enfin mes pensées deviennent cohérentes, je demande :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier? Demande-ai-je à Théo

- À part que tu as embrassé Drago et que tu ailles avouer que le seigneur des ténèbres est ''chaud'', pas grand chose, répondit-il tranquillement.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Sincèrement, je vais tuer Marcus pour m'avoir fortement encouragé à boire afin de fêter ma victoire. J'espère que personne ne va se rappeler cette soirée, même si j'en doute fortement.

Nous avons maintenant officiellement fini notre deuxième année à Poudlard. Je retourne à l'orphelinat, mais Drago m'a promis que lui et son père viendront me chercher deux semaines avant la rentrée scolaire. Théo retourne chez lui, il n'est pas très content, il aurait préféré passer ses vacances d'été en compagnie de Fenrir.

Lorsque le temps vient de se séparer à la gare, nous nous promettons de nous écrire pendant l'été, et oui même à Blaise, et qu'on se revoit l'année prochaine.

* * *

><p>Et non, ce n'est pas une rêve, c'est bel et bien un nouveau chapitre :) Désolé pour cette longue attente, c'est totalement ma faute et mon manque d'inspiration. Je suis vraiment désolé Et j'espère que vous avez aimer ce chapitre, malgré qu'il soit assez court, et merci pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyé 3 Je n'étais pas aller voir mes messages depuis... un très long moment xD,<p>

Encore merci et j'espère que ma fanfiction vous plait toujours :)

À la prochaine !


End file.
